DEPRESSED
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Rose fête son anniversaire, piégée dans une dimension parallèle et le Docteur attrape un rhume. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais ces deux évènements anondins vont bien vite tourner au drame...
1. Chapter 1

Bon une autre fic, qui est en quelque sorte la suite logique de MUSIC ONLY. Rien de bien spécial à dire, si ce n'est que Rose aura un rôle un peu important dans celle-ci que dans la précédente. J'attends vos coms !

- Kate je t'en supplie, dis lui que je suis toujours là ! Dis lui que j'existe, que j'ai réussi à le retrouver ! S'il te plaît Kate !

La jeune blonde la contemplait sévèrement, bras croisés sur son T-shirt bleu, au travers de cette glace servant à l'origine de miroir de salle de bain. Kate avait beau y regarder de près comme de loin, elle ne distinguait rien en dehors d'un vague reflet représentant Rose Tyler, prisonnière de cette surface réfléchissante. Elle fronça les sourcils, se frotta les yeux et chercha en vain à se défaire de cette image… sans pour autant y parvenir. Rose était quelqu'un de très attachant qui ne vous laissait jamais en paix si elle ne jugeait pas bon pour vous de vous y abandonner !

- Non, c'est impossible, déclara enfin l'autre femme. Tu as été déclarée morte, ou disparue, je ne sais plus très bien. Tu n'es qu'une hallucination !

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois : je suis dans une dimension parallèle, sur une planète Terre bis, dans un Univers quasi identique à celui dans lequel tu te trouves !

- Arrêtes avec tes histoires, c'est complètement loufoque ! soupira l'autre.

- A bord du TARDIS et en compagnie du Docteur, rien n'est loufoque !

- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu que je suis à bord avec le Docteur…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et rougit légèrement de jalousie :

- Je t'ai suivie ! Je t'ai vue l'embrasser et…

- Hop ! Je t'arrête ! s'écria Kate tout aussi outrée. C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, et non l'inverse !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour l'arrêter…

- Il a dit que ça me soignerait !

- Oui, il t'a dit qu'il était Docteur !

- Un bon Docteur. La preuve : je suis guérie !

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel et s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix :

- C'est trop stupide.

Elles soupirèrent et, se contemplant longuement chacune au travers du miroir d'un œil sévère et jaloux, éclatèrent de rire. Rose se plia en deux et Kate l'imita, se tenant les côtes.

- Toute cette scène à cause d'un homme ? Ca ne change vraiment pas du lycée !

- Attention ! Ce n'est pas un homme ! prévint Rose faussement sérieuse.

- Non, et ce n'est pas mon type de toute façon ! Les grands manitous vieux de 900 ans qui dansent la samba autour d'un vortex spatio-temporel… désolée, mais j'aime autant ne pas flirter avec, on est jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe universelle !

- Tu l'as pourtant suivi, nota Rose un tantinet moins enthousiaste.

Kate attrapa une serviette de bain et essora ses cheveux avant de les peigner très soigneusement.

- J'ai pas de boulot, j'ai pas de famille, je suis virée de l'université, et je sors d'un asile… Un peu d'air frais, ça ne peut que me faire du bien.

- Et par air frai, tu sous-entends air intersidéral ?

- C'est ça !

- C'est exactement ce que je ressentais ! s'exclama Rose un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire s'effaça pourtant bien vite et elle baissa la tête, le regard assombri…

- Et maintenant j'étouffe à nouveau, prisonnière de cette cage que l'on nomme la Terre.

Kate ne commenta rien et chercha à se maquiller, mais le reflet de Rose dans le miroir ne lui permettait pas de se voir elle-même. Elle fit donc une croix le crayon, le far à paupière et le reste.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? demanda alors Rose déçue. Parles-en au Docteur ! Donne-lui juste mon nom ! Dis-lui juste « Un correspondant à chercher à vous joindre : Rose Tyler ». Il me connaît ! Je te jure qu'il sait qui je suis et où je suis !

- Oui, et si jamais tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination, il va en déduire que je suis cinglée, et va me ramener illico sur ma planète ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre Rose. Essaie de comprendre ! Quand tu es apparue il y a deux ans, les gens m'ont enfermée, m'ont exilée, mes amis m'ont abandonnée, je n'existais plus que dans les rapports des psy comme étant le cas de schizophrénie le plus intéressant qu'ils aient jamais observé ! Devrais-je vraiment commettre cette même erreur ?

Rose se pinça les lèvres, comprenant sans mal l'hésitation de son amie. Elle était responsable des horreurs qui lui étaient arrivées quelques temps auparavant. Elle comprenait également l'excitation des découvertes aux côtés du Docteur, pour ne l'avoir que trop souvent ressenti elle-même, et savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour rester avec lui. Kate ne faisait que l'imiter à sa manière, cachait tout ce qui faisait d'elle une « cinglée », pour se tenir à ses côtés en tant que compagne. Oui, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle baissa lourdement la tête, les mains dans les poches de son jean et murmura d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser…

- Promets moi quelque chose dans ce cas, en souvenir de notre amitié.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets moi…

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida enfin à parler :

- Promets moi de lui dire que…

* * *

- Rose réveille-toi ma chérie ! C'est dimanche ! s'écria alors Jackie en pénétrant d'un bond dans la chambre et en ouvrant nerveusement les volets.

Rose ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aveuglée par cette lumière matinale. Les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, le visage couvert ci et là de marques causées par les plis de l'oreiller, elle peinait sérieusement à reprendre ses esprits.

- Debout fainéante ! Tu dors depuis près de douze heures !

- Douze heures ? répéta la jeune femme un tantinet ahurie. J'ai l'impression que ça a duré à peine dix minutes.

- Je voulais être la première à te le dire ! déclara joyeusement sa mère en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? demanda Rose toujours perdue.

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

* * *

Kate secoua la tête, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits elle aussi. L'image de Rose venait de disparaître comme par magie, ne laissant que le visage doux aux yeux bleus qu'était le sien. Elle se coiffa une fois encore, s'assurant que ses cheveux noirs tombaient bien raides sur ses épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à se maquiller lorsqu'elle entendit à travers tout le TARDIS un bruit peu conventionnel :

- Atchooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuummmm !


	2. Chapter 2

- Attendez une minute…, déclara Kate qui ne comprenait en rien la gravité de la situation. Vous m'appelez en panique parce que vous avez éternué ?

- Je ne suis pas paniqué ! soupira alors le Docteur levant les yeux au ciel. Juste…

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit au terme approprié, sans réellement trouver de solution satisfaisante.

- Bon d'accord, disons que je suis un tout petit peu paniq… Atchoum !

Il éternua trois fois de suite, la main plaquée sur sa figure, et releva finalement le regard vers elle, les yeux rouges et larmoyants, le visage gonflé ci et là au niveau des sinus. Assis tous les deux dans la pièce centrale du TARDIS, le Docteur et sa nouvelle compagne de fortune restaient là, immobiles, se contemplant l'un et l'autre dans le bourdonnement de la machine qui faisait route vers le Nouvel Empire Romain. Kate, après une certaine hésitation, plaqua sa main sur son front, histoire de vérifier la fièvre, et la retira après quelques secondes, diagnostiquant un phénomène très banal :

- Vous avez un rhume,

- Un rhume ? répéta l'autre éberlué. Et vous avez fait deux ans de médecine pour me dire ça ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est un rhume point final ! s'emporta alors la jeune femme qui n'appréciait guère la remarque. Vous n'allez pas en mourir !

- Ca, c'est vous qui le dîtes…

Il baissa les yeux vers ses converses blanches, le regard tout à coup assombri, grave comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Lui qui en général n'avait pas le teint très doré apparaissait aujourd'hui encore plus pâle, les yeux cernés de noir.

- Quoi, vous pouvez en mourir ? demanda alors la jeune femme inquiète.

Le Docteur lui jeta un bref coup d'œil désillusionné et se releva d'un bond, tâchant de l'affoler au minimum. S'il lui avouait ce que cela signifiait, peut-être alors refuserait-elle de le suivre, et il se retrouverait à nouveau seul… trop seul. Il ne pourrait plus survivre à ça, non plus maintenant…

- Barf non ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même : ce n'est qu'un rhume ! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un… Atchoum !

La main plaquée sur le visage, il sentit son nez se remplir progressivement de muqueuse, ses yeux couler davantage, et sa température augmenter de quelques dixièmes encore.

- En revanche c'est agaçant, remarqua-t-il sous le regard plus qu'amusé de sa nouvelle partenaire. Très aga… Atchoum !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et demanda d'une voix fluette :

- Vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

Rose s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin, un sac sur le dos, lorsqu'une vieille femme aux lunettes brailla par-dessus son épaule :

- Miss Tyler ! Revenez ici !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers sa supérieure.

- Qu'y a-t-il Madame ?

- Vous tenez à votre job ?

Rose fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour déplaire à cette sorcière excentrique ?

- Oui Madame, répondit-elle poliment.

- Le rayon enfant est totalement dérangé, un vrai carnage ! On ne s'y retrouve plus !

- Mais enfin Madame, je m'en suis occupé il y a vingt minutes à peine…

- Dans ce cas vous avez mal fait votre travail ! Retournez-y !

Rose la dévisagea froidement, hésitant entre la gifle, un départ empressé ou une obéissance aveugle… Elle inspira profondément, tâchant de garder son calme et siffla, les mâchoires serrées :

- J'y vais.

- Bon choix, ricana la vieille.

Rose remit en ordre le rayon, plia à nouveau les jeans, replaça les cintres de la taille la plus petite à la plus grande, se demandant par ailleurs si ce n'était pas la vieille mégère qui avait tout désordonné uniquement pour la voir rester plus longtemps et profiter ainsi de ses pleins pouvoirs sur cette imbécile trop gentille.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa finalement dix minutes plus tard, se cachant ci et là derrière les étagères afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne et encore moins de sa chef : la très irascible Margaret Winter. Marchant dans les rues animées de Londres, elle s'acheta un sandwich et s'installa sur le bord d'une fontaine, observant d'un œil ennuyé la population alentours.

Les gens souriaient, profitaient de la vie, du soleil, de la chaleur, des bus, des sodas… mais pas elle. Non, Rose Tyler ne ressentait plus cette sensation de bien être, cette bouffée d'oxygène que l'on appelle le plaisir, le bonheur, bref la joie de vivre ! Non, tout était fade à ses yeux, tout semblait gris, uniforme, commun, banal et sans grand intérêt…

Bien sûr, elle était satisfaite d'un certain côté, elle avait un petit frère, une famille qui l'adorait, qui la chérissait et une vie tranquille où elle ne se demandait pas le soir si elle survivrait au lendemain… Mais le problème voyez-vous, était là : satisfaite, ne rime pas avec heureuse et Rose Tyler, était loin –mais alors très loin- d'être heureuse.

Le Docteur lui manquait… il lui manquait atrocement, comme le soleil manque à la rose les beaux jours d'été. Il fut un temps où elle s'était accommodée de son absence, où elle s'était résignée à vivre sans lui, à l'oublier.

Toutefois, quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques temps. Un nœud lui nouait l'estomac, comme un mauvais pressentiment, une peur profonde qui refaisait surface. Une peur ? La peur d'aimer ou celle d'oublier ? Car voilà le grand dilemme auquel elle était confrontée : devait-elle choisir de toujours croire en lui, en l'espoir qu'elle le reverrait un jour ? Ou bien continuer son existence comme il le lui avait conseillé avant de disparaître ? Aucune idée, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car son téléphone sonna une fois et raccrocha bien avant qu'elle ne réponde, laissant un numéro d'appel qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur : celui de Torchwood.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire, songeant aux derniers mots du Docteur : « Rose Tyler, défenseur de la Terre… », puis attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de l'organisation.

- Rose ! s'écria Mickey en la serrant dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire !

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et lui déclara amusée :

- J'aurais beau grandir, tu seras toujours plus vieux que moi… de trois ans.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es bien plus mâture que moi ! Vingt ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Il faut fêter ça ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Pas vrai Ronald ?

- Absolument ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! déclara alors un parfait inconnu.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Mickey lui paraissait bien enthousiaste ce matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et remarqua que chacun des employés souriaient, fredonnaient ou dansaient. Une ambiance de travail comme elle n'en avait jamais vue.

- Mickey, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! C'est trop génial !

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelée dans ce cas ?

- Quoi, ton père ne t'a rien dit ? Rohhhh là là !

- Non.

- Viens suis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en posant un bras sur son épaule et en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. C'est d'enfer ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

- Où va-t-on ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle mal à l'aise devant son comportement trop joyeux.

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! C'est une surprise…

* * *

- Nous y voilà ! s'écria le Docteur d'un ton théâtrale. 12005, apogée du Nouvel Empire Romain !

Cette belle prestation de sa personne génialement inégalée tourna bien vite au ridicule lorsqu'un son grotesque et comique s'échappa de son gosier et de son nez :

- Atchoum !

Kate éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se moucha, puis, oubliant ce léger incident se dirigea au pas de course vers l'entrée du Tardis, prêt à s'aventurer au dehors et à revisiter ce monde fantastique. Toutefois, à l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte, une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule avec force. Il gémit de douleur et eu juste le temps d'analyser le projectile…

- Tribu des Apaches, XIX siècle…

… avant de tomber par terre et de perdre connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Docteur se réveilla dans son lit quelques temps plus tard, en proie à une très violente migraine et à une irrésistible envie de…

- Atchoum !

… d'éternuer.

- A vos souhaits, déclara poliment Kate à ses côtés.

- Dans ce cas je souhaite un café noir avec deux sucres? soupira-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et baissa les yeux vers sa blessure, entaille qu'elle avait plus ou moins correctement soignée, retirant la flèche, désinfectant la plaie, recousant le tout pour finalement déposer un bandage rougi par le sang -et oui, le sang des Seigneur du Temps était rouge, ce qui en somme n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une flèche, et vous ?

- Moi ça va…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la vaste chambre du Docteur et constata avec un certain étonnement qu'il n'y avait aucun miroir, et donc aucune Rose. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car cette dernière n'aurait pas cesser de l'interpeller toutes les deux minutes pour connaître l'état de santé de son extraterrestre favori.

- Argh, c'est douloureux, gémit le Docteur dans une grimace en tentant de se redresser.

- Probablement…

- Probablement ? Je me plains, et tout ce que vous avez à dire c'est « probablement » ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête :

- Vous êtes douillet, voilà tout !

- J'aimerais bien vous y voir !

- Vous seriez surpris !

Ils se dévisagèrent sur un air de défi, un sourire en coin, puis Kate se leva et s'éloigna pour préparer un café. Noir avec deux sucres. Elle y ajouta deux trois gâteaux -des petits beurres tout ce qu'il y a de plus sec- et revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir emmenée, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais eu mon petit déjeuné au lit… atchoum ! éternua-t-il le plateau sur les genoux.

Kate n'émit aucun commentaire, attrapa les gâteaux et les trempa dans le café du Docteur qui l'observa faire, complètement outré :

- Hey !

- Vous avez déjà essayé de manger ce genre de biscuit nature ? C'est franchement infecte !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les tremper dans MON café !! s'indigna l'autre. Atchoum !

- Vous êtes comique…

- Pardon ?

- Vous cachez vos problèmes derrière de petites manies bien à vous, du genre : débiter un vocabulaire délirant à cent à l'heure, caresser le Tardis, voyager d'une planète à une autre en changeant de millénaire, sauver les civilisations d'une fin tragique -même si ce sont vos ennemis… Non, y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment comique.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Je sais, c'est ce que rend la chose encore plus comique !

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, se rendant soudainement compte que leurs rôles s'inversaient. D'habitude, il était de son ressort de sortir un charabia sans queue ni tête sur la philosophie des autres, en employant des métaphores que lui seul comprenait et sur un ton complètement givré. Or, Kate semblait à cet instant précis toute aussi excentrique et adorablement paranoïaque, reflétant à merveille son image de génie dégénéré.

- J'ai réfléchi en vous soignant.

- Ah ?

Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mimant l'innocent, mais en réalité il s'inquiétait. Si Kate venait à découvrir ses problèmes de santé, possible qu'elle le rejette et ne s'en aille, jugeant l'aventure trop risquée. Le mythe du Docteur s'effondrerait alors et il ne pourrait plus aller partout à sa guise, sans plus se soucier de sa vie comme auparavant et sans plus protéger ses compagnes comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais il y avait pire, oh que oui ! Il y avait Kate. Ce qui l'inquiétait chez elle n'était non pas les quelques mystères qui tournaient autour de sa personne, mais plutôt son sens aiguisé de l'observation et ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer, lui qui la connaissait depuis seulement deux semaines.

- Vous m'avez encore retiré ma chemise, remarqua-t-il alors en détournant l'attention de la vraie question. N'en avez-vous donc jamais assez de me déshabiller dans mon sommeil ?

- Vous connaissez les femmes, donnez-leur un doigt et elles vous arrachent le bras !

Ils pouffèrent de rire puis Kate trempa à nouveau son gâteau dans le café du Docteur, perdant la moitié dans le fond de la tasse…

- Non mais c'est fini cette manie ! s'indigna-t-il en retirant vivement le récipient. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un café pour vous toute seule ?

- C'est meilleur dans celui des autres !

- Bah voyons…

- De quoi souffrez-vous exactement ? enchaîna-t-elle alors implacable.

Le Docteur reprit son sérieux et la dévisagea gravement avant de hausser les épaules et de jouer l'idiot :

- Vous avez dit un rhume ! Atchoum !

- Non, il y a autre chose, le vous savez bien…

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi mes études de médecine, néanmoins je ne suis pas stupide pour autant… Pour un homme capable de vaincre la mort, un homme éternel, n'est-il pas paradoxal que ce dernier tombe malade d'un simple rhume ?

- Barf les rhumes… on en n'est jamais à l'abri…

- Pas même les Seigneurs du Temps ?

- Vous ne voulez pas visiter le Nouvel Empire Romain ? C'est fantastique !

- Pourquoi a-t-on atterri ici ?

- Erreur de pilotage sans doute.

- Vous êtes distrait ces derniers temps…

Il pencha la tête de côté et la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois. Bien sûr qu'il était distrait. La date ne laissait aucun doute, aujourd'hui c'était le jour-J, le dur, le triste, le pénible jour-J… Il n'en avait pourtant parlé à personne, et ne s'était pas trahi… Comment diable Kate Wilson avait-elle compris ?

- Je suis toujours distrait ! sourit-il en détournant le regard.

- Au point de ne plus être capable de vous soigner à vitesse grand V et de rester dans le coma au contact d'une simple flèche ?

- Quoi ?

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de sa blessure puis se leva et croisa les bras, ses cheveux châtain bouclés cascadant sur son visage. Le Docteur sembla alors remarquer un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu depuis son réveil.

- Vous avez changé de coiffure… Vous aviez les cheveux noirs et raides avant d'atterrir ici.

- Exact.

- Vous vous êtes lassée… en seulement quelques heures ?

- Qui a parlé d'heures Docteur ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors plus sérieusement.

Kate le contempla longuement sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête et s'approcha à nouveau du lit. Elle trempa un dernier gâteau dans son café tiède et l'enfourna dans sa bouche à lui –agacée de l'entendre parler pour ne rien dire-, avant de déclarer d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Voilà près de trois jours que vous êtes inconscient…


	4. Chapter 4

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda alors Rose perplexe.

Amenée dans l'une des nombreuses cellules de Torchwood, la jeune femme faisait à présent face à… à du brouillard ni plus ni moins, une brume dorée qui voguait dans les airs à un rythme ralentit, traçant sillons de poussière d'or et courbes majestueuses sur son passage.

- C'est merveilleux, non ? annonça son père dans son dos.

Rose se retourna surprise, pour retrouver un Peter Tyler aux anges, un énorme paquet cadeau entre les bras.

- Tiens ma chérie, joyeux anniversaire !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, un tantinet confuse par la situation :

- Papa… ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour ça…

- Au contraire ! C'est tout à fait le moment ! Aller, prends-le !

Rose le dévisagea longuement puis attrapa le cadeau et le posa à terre -un peu brusquement il est vrai, mais peut-être était-ce tout bonnement là une réaction due à une certaine angoisse? De quoi avait-elle peur me direz-vous ? Tout le monde était beau, tout le monde était gentil, tout le monde était heureux… pourquoi avoir peur dans ces conditions-là ?

- Où avez-vous… trouvé cette chose ? demanda-t-elle alors en reportant son attention sur la brume dorée.

- C'est assez comique, commença Mickey dans un fou rire. Elle est venue toute seule en prison ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

- Quoi ? s'éberlua la jeune femme.

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! C'est vrai ! enchaîna son père pris lui aussi d'un rire nerveux. Elle a dit… hi ! hi ! hi !... Elle a dit qu'elle voulait… hi ! hi ! hi !... nous sauver… hi ! hi ! hi !

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Peter Tyler se plia en deux, complètement essoufflé, ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de rire. Mickey tomba lui aussi à genoux, se maintenant les côtes. Rose les observa l'un et l'autre, soudainement inquiète. Elle toisa à nouveau la brume dorée, qui dessinait dans les airs un croissant tourné vers le haut, un large sourire bienveillant.

- Arrêtez ça ! vociféra-t-elle à l'attention de l'alien.

Les corps tordus de Peter et de Mickey ne cessaient de gesticuler, étouffant petits à petits sous l'effort pesant de ce fou rire constant. La brume ne semblait pourtant pas réagir et reprit sa petite course folle dans les airs de sa cellule électrifiée avant de se stopper à la hauteur de Rose, et d'articuler d'une voix sifflante :

- Pourquoi ne ris-tu pas Rose Tyler ?

- Laissez-les tranquilles ! s'angoissa alors la jeune femme lorsqu'ils perdirent connaissance.

- Pourquoi ne ris-tu pas Rose Tyler ?

* * *

- Voilà près de trois jours que vous êtes inconscient…

- Trois jours ? Non, c'est impossible !

- « Impossible » ? Je croyais que c'était un mot qui ne faisait pas parti de votre vocabulaire ! se moqua la jeune femme. Vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa lourdement retomber dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond un long moment, ne sachant trop par où commencer, ni par quoi. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, cela le rendait fou de raconter sa vie –vie qui ne regardait personne-.

- Je ne vous demande pas une biographie, signala Kate devant sa mine ennuyée.

- J'ai perdu ma capacité à ma régénérer, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Quoi ? s'eclaffa l'autre absourdie. Mais... Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas essayé de vous pendre récement... si ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules :

- Les Seigneurs du Temps sont presque immortels… Coupez-leur la main et elle repousse ! Pourquoi tomber malade ? Ils ont un système immunitaire infaillible ! Ils ne connaissent pas la vieillesse, ils sont éternels ! C'est fantastique, non ?

- Sauf que… vous avez attrapez un rhume, comprit alors Kate soulagée. Et une flèche enduite d'un sédatif est parvenue à vous clouer trois jours au lit…

- Et j'ai un cheveu blanc.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui là, vous ne voyez pas ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une mèche de son épaisse tignasse.

Kate n'eut aucun mal à le dénicher, cependant elle préféra mimer l'aveugle, de peur sans doute que cette triste révélation ne le plonge dans une mélancolie silencieuse et qu'il ne s'enferme tout seul dans sa chambre durant un siècle.

- Je ne vois rien du tout, faîtes voir…,souffla-t-elle s'approchant et en prenant délicatement la mèche qu'il lui tendait.

Sans plus se poser de question, elle arracha brusquement l'ensemble des cheveux, espérant au passage retirer celui qui hantait le bon Docteur.

- Aïe ! s'écria ce dernier dans un brusque sursaut. Quelle brute !

Elle jeta le tout au loin et, souriant à nouveau, elle attrapa ses deux mains pour le tirer hors du lit.

- Que faîtes-vous ?

- Vous m'avez promis une ballade chez les Nouveaux Romains, vous avez oublié ? Si vous refusez, je vous fais avaler de force ces horribles gâteaux !

Le Docteur l'observa un moment, un peu ahuri par son enthousiasme, puis sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta du lit sans lâcher ses mains, exalté à l'idée de faire découvrir l'Univers et ses mystères à cette jeune et charmante DJ.

- Oh Kate Wilson… Vous et vos biscuits infectes ne perdez rien pour attendre !


	5. Chapter 5

- Pourquoi ne ris-tu pas Rose Tyler ?

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son père et Mickey, tous deux immobiles, agonisant sur le sol de béton froid, et coura à l'encontre d'un mur où un interphone en mode veille sommeillait tranquillement. Elle l'activa aussi vite que possible, pianotant au hasard sur l'ensemble des boutons, pour finalement entrer en contact avec la salle de contrôle.

- Oui ? s'informa une voix féminine.

- Ici Rose Tyler, envoyez-moi tout de suite un…

- Docteur ? siffla la voix de la brume. C'est ce qui te manque, un docteur… _Le_ Docteur…

Rose se retourna lentement vers la masse volatile, muette d'effroi. Comment savait-il ? Comment était-il au courant ? A l'autre bout de l'interphone, la secrétaire apparaissait un tantinet trop joviale, comme chacun des employés dans ce bâtiment :

- Bah alors mademoiselle, vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

- Un médecin, tout de suite ! beugla-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller au près de son père.

Elle lui prit le poignet, mais peu compétente dans le domaine du secourisme, elle ne put faire davantage, complètement impuissante.

- Oh non, souffla-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne respirait plus. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Il était heureux d'avoir une fille de vingt ans. Heureux et triste à la fois, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt…

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? répéta-t-elle en le giflant doucement.

- J'ai effacé la tristesse… pour ne lui laisser que la joie.

Deux infirmiers arrivèrent sans trop de hâte, riant aux éclats, fièrement vêtus de leur tunique blanche et luisante barrée du sigle de Torchwood. Rose les dévisagea froidement, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire –mieux ne valait-il pas vexer les personnes chargées de sauver vos proches…

Elle se releva et marcha à l'encontre de la créature, se stoppant au plus près de la cloison électrifiée. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent imperceptiblement, soulevé par l'énergie statique qui s'en dégageait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle implacable.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rire ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu es immunisée…

- Immunisée contre quoi ?

- Moi.

Rose fronça les sourcils, constatant alors que cette chose avait bel et bien raison. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envie de rire, de sourire comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle qui en tant avait besoin… Cette chose semblait contaminer tout le monde, sans cas à part, sauf elle… Bon certes, ce n'était guère un drame de voir les gens rirent un peu plus souvent, mais rire au point d'en mourir… non, il fallait y remédier.

- Ils sont sortis d'affaire, déclara un des deux infirmiers dans son dos.

La jeune femme lâcha un lourd soupir de soulagement et revint auprès de ses proches, sans plus se soucier de cette brume étrange et parlante. On les installa sur une civière et les évacua sans trop tarder. Elle les suivit docilement, puis, franchissant le seuil de la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à la créature et prévint, imitant la voix du célèbre Terminator :

- Je reviendrai.

* * *

- Youhou !

A quatre pattes sur sa console, jonglant avec les leviers, les manettes et autres boutons lumineux, le Docteur retrouvait durant ce bref instant la joie de vivre, l'excitation de l'inconnu, la peur de rencontrer de nouveaux problèmes et l'enthousiasme de pouvoir les gérer grâce à son génie inégalé.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet par l'absence d'un objet de grande valeur.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Kate.

- Mon marteau ? Où est-il ?

- Vous utilisez un marteau ?

- Oui ! C'est vital !

Il descendit de son perchoir et fit le tour de la console centrale, furetant dans chaque recoin. Finalement, il le retrouva, coincé entre deux fils supraconducteurs à moitié court-circuités, oubliant à cet instant que si le courant venait à s'emparer de lui, il finirait tout bonnement carbonisé, privé de cette capacité rare à ne pas ressentir les chocs électriques.

Kate le remarqua et omit de lui signaler, sachant depuis ses études en électronique que le pourcentage d'électrocution augmentait si la personne était au courant des risques qu'elle encourait. Elle le laissa donc faire, se maintenant tant bien que mal debout, accrochée à l'une des colonnes bizarroïdes du Tardis.

Le Docteur frappa à l'aide de son célèbre marteau sur toutes les commandes qui dépassaient ou qui, étrangement, semblaient tordues par l'usure, tremblant inlassablement sous le joug des secousses indomptables de la blue box.

- J'ai réfléchi Docteur ! s'écria-t-elle juste avant de tomber à la renverse.

Le Gallifréen se retint de justesse à un levier qui ne semblait avoir aucune utilité, si ce n'est celle d'être présent pour les rares fois où l'extraterrestre risquait de chuter lui aussi.

- Ca vous arrive souvent ces temps ci…, nota-t-il en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Vous devriez faire attention, la réflexion est une drogue très dangereuse !

- Comment ça ?

- Regardez-moi de plus près, vous comprendrez !

Sur ce, il lui offrit un sourire pour le moins forcené et ravageur, avant l'ébranlement final du Tardis. Il se redressa, tout fier qu'il était de ne pas avoir froissé son costume durant la manœuvre, et se dirigea au pas de course vers sa nouvelle compagne à terre.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Je voulais dire que j'avais réfléchi…

- Oui, il me semblait l'avoir compris, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-… à propos de votre problème de santé.

- Barf ! Ce n'est pas important, venez suivez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant vers la porte.

- Je pense la cause de votre mal provient de vous.

Il se stoppa net, la main sur le loquet, immobile et silencieux, toute joie et toute effervescence ayant disparu de sa personne tonique pour ne laisser paraître qu'une triste et profonde mélancolie.

- Continuez, souffla-t-il distant.

- Peut-être que c'est votre subconscient qui refuse de vous guérir.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il alors en se retournant d'un bond.

- Oui, comme dans Spiderman. Peter Parker perd ses pouvoir parce qu'il déprime.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il toujours aussi outré. Vous me comparez à un héro de bande dessinée ?

- Pas vous peut-être ? pouffa-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Désolée…, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, mais à mon avis, tout ceci est psychologique.

- Vous insinuez que c'est dans ma tête ?

- Oui.

- C'est ridicule ! Complètement ridicule !

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond du Tardis, passa une main nerveuse entre ses cheveux décoiffés et marcha en rond le plus stoïquement possible, tâchant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses ressentiments.

- Vous avez eu des peines de cœur récemment ? A part moi ? sourit l'autre en s'approchant.

- Non, rien pour le moment… et ne vous considérez pas non plus comme une de mes peines ! Je n'ai pas encore eu d'histoire avec vous, et j'aime autant que ça reste ainsi !

- Donc vous admettez que vous avez eu des aventures qui ont mal tourné…

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- « Rien pour le moment… » et « une de mes peines » ? J'entends peut-être des voix.

- Le sarcasme n'est pas le bienvenu à bord !

- Oh je vous en prie Docteur…, bougonna l'autre dans une moue exaspérée. Pensez donc que je ne pouvais pas répliquer de la sorte quand j'étais bègue !

- J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de vous y laisser, j'aurais au moins eu la paix !

Le Docteur se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et se gifla mentalement. Il n'aurait pas dû, non il n'aurait vraiment pas dû rétorquer ceci. Kate perdit son sourire et redevint automatiquement sérieuse. Son visage se durcit, ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle croisa sévèrement les bras sur son T-Shirt, gardant son calme autant que possible.

Ainsi, le Docteur regrettait de l'avoir à son bord ? Il regrettait de l'avoir guérie de son bégaiement ? Peut-être même regrettait-il de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Elle n'était visiblement pas à son goût, posant trop de questions, se montrant trop curieuse vis-à-vis de sa personne. Peut-être le Docteur n'aimait-il que les femmes qui fonçaient tête baissée avec lui sans trop se soucier du comment, ni du pourquoi ?

- Très bien, puisque vous me prenez sur ce ton, débrouillez-vous tout seul ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.


	6. Chapter 6

- Cette créature est dangereuse ! explosa Rose dans le bureau du très louable Harold Saxon.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les doigts, bien installé dans son fauteuil de cuir parfumé.

- Mademoiselle… Qui êtes-vous déjà ?

- Tyler, Rose Tyler, répondit la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.

- Ah oui, la fille de Pete… Je suis désolé pour l'incident, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Torchwood vous fait ses plus plates excuses, maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Rose le contempla un long moment, soufflée par son indifférence totale. Elle venait le prévenir d'un danger incommensurable, et lui, que faisait-il ? Des excuses, de plates excuses ! Deux personnes avaient failli mourir, et le grand patron de l'organisation secrète ne semblait pas plus se soucier de son personnel –personnel également atteint du syndrome du rire- que de sa dernière paire de chaussures.

- Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger davantage mais…

- Dans ce cas il suffit de sortir, aller, hop ! s'impatienta-t-il dans une moue exaspérée.

-… mais cette chose agit sur le cerveau humain, je ne sais pas très bien comment d'ailleurs…

- C'est tout le problème ! Vous ne savez rien !

- Parce que vous, vous le savez ?

- Bien entendu !

Elle croisa les bras, attendant de plus amples informations. Saxon leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea dans son fauteuil, posant ses pieds avec nonchalance sur son bureau impeccable. C'est alors que Rose découvrit une paire de converses blanches qui contrastait étrangement avec son costume à rayure repassé.

- Cet être est un Paroxymore, se contenta-t-il de dire. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, maintenant dehors !

Rose secoua la tête, un tantinet confuse par le chef de l'organisation Torchwood. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle lui obéit et se dirigea vers la porte, sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, si ce n'est qu'il lui inspirait une certaine angoisse, oui une peur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, un mauvais pressentiment.

Toutefois, Rose Tyler étant Rose Tyler, sa curiosité l'emportait de loin sur toutes ses inquiétudes et c'est ainsi que, faisant à nouveau face au grand méchant patron, elle lui demanda, audacieuse comme à son habitude :

- D'où vous est venue l'idée d'associer ce genre de chaussures… des converses, avec un costume ? C'est ridicule !

Harold Saxon s'étonna de la question et la contempla un long moment, silencieux, avant de déclarer indolent :

- Ca m'a plût quand je l'ai vu…

- Et où l'avez-vous vu ? s'entêta Rose sans comprendre qu'elle glissait sur un terrain très dangereux.

Le directeur de Torchwood fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea froidement, non sans un sourire malveillant, redoutant d'ores et déjà la venue incongrue des problèmes. Qui dit problèmes, dit Docteur. Pourquoi diable cette femme s'intéressait-elle à son nouveau look ?

- Et vous ? répliqua-t-il alors. Où l'avez-vous vu ?

Rose déglutit, mal à l'aise sous ses yeux de glace. Cet homme ne lui inspirait vraiment aucune confiance, même si d'un autre côté, il lui rappelait étrangement son compagnon d'autrefois. Le même excentrisme, la même démarche, et sa façon de répondre aux questions avec tact et bizarrerie.

- Je l'ai vu dans un magazine, mentit-elle le regard gratifié d'un sourire crispé. Je vais vous laisser, au revoir.

- Au revoir Miss Tyler. Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate claqua la porte de sa chambre et jeta rageusement son sac à dos sur le lit qu'elle s'était appliquée à dresser quelques heures plus tôt. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la pièce à clé et lâcha un long et douloureux soupir.

S'adossant au mur de la douche, elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à poser son séant par terre et à enfouir sa tête entre ses deux genoux, dissimulant quelques larmes solitaires qui se baladaient ça et là sur son visage impassible. Oui, malgré ses airs de dure à cuir, Kate Wilson avait ses faiblesses, et en l'occurrence, ce sentiment d'affreuse solitude et de rejet.

Toutefois, comme ce fut le cas au bon vieux temps, une charmante jeune femme apparut alors de nulle part, toute enthousiaste de retrouver le Tardis et ses anciens compagnons.

- Hello Kate !

La jeune DJ sursauta de surprise et se cogna par inadvertance au mur derrière sa tête. Elle reprit calmement ses esprits, la main sur le cœur, le crâne endolori, et grommela deux trois insultes en langue étrangère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors la prisonnière du miroir à la vue de ses yeux rougis.

Kate s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et releva le visage dans sa direction, masquant tant bien que mal le malaise qui régnait à bord du vaisseau. Autant ne pas affoler Rose, sinon quoi cette dernière serait bien capable de ne plus les lâcher d'une semelle.

- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, railla-t-elle alors les genoux toujours repliés sous son menton. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Rose haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle tapa du bout des ongles sur le miroir puis se recula d'un pas, analysant à nouveau le Tardis dans son intégralité.

- J'espère pouvoir un jour reparler au Docteur, même si je sommeille dans mon lit…

- Attends une minute… Tu apparais dans les miroirs alors que tu dors dans ta propre chambre ?

- Oui. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai comme l'impression d'être connectée à quelque chose, quelque chose qui attire mon subconscient ici.

Kate secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas réellement à comprendre le vrai sens des paroles de sa camarade d'autrefois et lâcha un bruyant soupir. Rose haussa les épaules et avoua en toute franchise :

- Je ne sais absolument pas si ce que je vis ici est réel ou si ce n'est qu'un rêve qui se répète inlassablement dès l'instant où je ferme les yeux, exprimant le profond désir que j'ai de revenir ici et l'incapacité pourtant à y parvenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas être plus loufoque que ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui à Torchwood !

- Torchwood ?

- C'est une organisation secrète qui étudie et chasse les extraterrestres.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, le nom ne fait pas réellement penser à une organisation secrète. On croirait plus à une série télé.

Rose la dévisagea un moment sans rien commenter, interdite. Kate avait vraiment de drôles d'idées, bien que dans un certains sens, rares d'entre elles ne s'avèrent complètement stupides.

- Kate ? s'écria soudain une voix derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant sans mal le Docteur qui toquait nerveusement sur la clenche. Il avait son tournevis sonique, s'il voulait réellement pénétrer dans la pièce, il lui suffisait tout bonnement de l'utiliser…

- Restez dehors ! ragea-t-elle mauvaise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Rose qui n'appréciait guère la soudaine tension.

- Tais-toi ! répliqua aussitôt Kate à voix basse.

- Vous vous êtes fâchés ?! comprit l'autre déçue.

- Ce ne te regarde pas !

- Mais enfin à qui parlez-vous ? s'interloqua le Docteur toujours tenu à l'extérieur.

- A personne ! répondit la jeune DJ du tact au tact. Et vous ? A qui parlez-vous ?

- Comment à qui je parle ? Mais c'est à vous que je m'adresse ! Qui d'autre ?

Kate restait toujours assise par terre, hésitant entre Rose et le Docteur. Devait-elle continuer à bouder ou au contraire enterrer la hache de guerre pour une durée indéterminée ?

- Tant que j'y pense ! s'exclama Rose. Demande lui ce qu'est un Proxymore !

- Il y a Colisée dehors, qui n'attend que vous !

- Cette bestiole a bien failli tuer mon père !

- Bien sûr les gladiateurs ne sont plus d'actualité !

- Et puis il y a ce type louche qui dirige l'organisation, Harold Saxon…

- L'Empereur a une dette envers moi, on sera très bien accueilli au Palais !

- S'il te plaît Kate ! Demande lui ce qu'est un Paroxymore !

- S'il vous plaît Kate ! Vous n'allez pas restez enfermée ici toute votre vie !

- Demande-lui !

- Venez !

- C'est important !

- C'est fantastique !

Kate ne s'y retrouvait plus, perdue, affolée par ces deux têtes de mules obstinées qui ne cessaient de la harceler ! Ils allaient bien ensemble ! Là-dessus aucun doute ! Une migraine fit peu à peu son apparition sous les exclamations des deux ex-compagnons et notre jeune DJ n'eut d'autre choix que de beugler par-dessus leur voix piaillardes :

- Fermez-là !

Chacun se tût soudainement, comprenant sans mal cette réaction pour le moins excessive. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes dans un silence de plomb avant que la jeune femme ne réengage la conversation :

- Docteur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un Paroxymore ?

- Un Paroxymore ? Eh bien c'est une espèce en voie de disparition qui est capable de modifier la chimie du cerveau en envoyant des spores très puissantes qui bouleversent le système hormonal. Ils peuvent ainsi accentuer les émotions, n'importe quelle émotion, que ce soit la haine, la tristesse, la joie, l'amour et tout le reste.

Il se ressaisit soudainement de ce bref exposé et demanda, toujours à travers la porte :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ce sera tout, s'empressa Kate sans trop vouloir lui expliquer.

- Et depuis quand connaissez-vous l'existence des Paroxymores ? Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé !

- Mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et souffla un imperceptible :

- Merci.

- Bon, quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à sortir ? s'impatienta le Seigneur du Temps.

- Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à me parler de vos problèmes ? questionna l'autre malicieusement.

- Quels problèmes ? s'inquiéta Rose.

- Quels problèmes ? feint le Docteur.

Kate haussa un sourcil, intriguée par ces deux personnages qui en apparences semblaient très éloignés, chacun dans une dimension différente, mais qui se rapprochaient instinctivement l'un de l'autre par leurs mimiques fanfaronnes, leurs histoires loufoques et leur comportement tout à fait joueur, espiègle.

- Laissez-moi prendre une douche, je vous rejoins de suite.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur.

Il s'éloigna de la salle de bain, tout sourire aux lèvres, ravi qu'elle lui pardonne sa pique de tout à l'heure. Certes, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose qui puisse froisser, mais cela ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il n'aimait pas ce personnage sombre tapis dans les méandres de son âme qui, dans les instant de grande solitude, refaisait toujours surface.

Oui, c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait besoin d'une compagne, d'une boussole pour lui indiquer le droit chemin et ne pas sombrer dans cet espace noir et douloureux qui causait chacun de ses pénibles cauchemars.

Il critiquait bien souvent les hommes et leurs défauts, mais leur cruauté n'était rien comparée à celle des Seigneurs du Temps. Il était dangereux, bien plus dangereux. Intelligent et émotif à la fois, en possession du dernier Tardis de l'Univers, il était capable de tout, absolument tout et il craignait par instant que cette rage, cette haine, cette douleur de toujours perdre les êtres qu'il aimait, cette triste existence qu'il dissimulait au fin fond de son être ne fasse à nouveau surface dans sa vie… et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Il se ressaisit à l'écoute de Kate qui murmurait dans la salle de bain quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Etait-ce une chanson ? Une poésie ? Un dialogue ? Il n'arrivait à l'entendre correctement et colla son oreille contre la porte, intrigué.

- Tu ne me le souhaites pas ? demanda doucement Rose sans quitter son amie des yeux.

- Te souhaiter quoi ?

- Eh bien, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui…

- Ah bon ? s'interloqua l'autre.

- Vous aimez parler sous la douche ou quoi ? s'exclama le Docteur qui ne comprenait pas la moitié du dialogue.

- Moi au moins je ne chante pas du Queen en enfilant mon pyjama ! We are the champion !rétorqua aussitôt l'autre.

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que…, souffla le Docteur troublé.

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ? s'intrigua alors Rose.

Kate se contenta de sourire, sans donner un quelconque indice, malicieuse jusqu'au bout. Le Docteur secoua la tête et déclara, tâchant de ne pas s'attarder davantage sur ces faits pour le moins étranges :

- J'oubliai. Toutes les femmes de cette planète sont blondes. Si vous pouviez en faire de même, cela permettrait de nous fondre plus facilement dans la masse.

- Blonde ? répéta Kate en jetant un coup d'œil à Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Rose se réveilla ce matin là, une pluie battante frappait les volets, une journée encore fade s'annonçait. La jeune femme s'arracha difficilement des couettes chaudes et douillettes, puis observa un long moment les cordes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le sol de toute l'Angleterre.

- Les belles fleurs ne mouillent pas ! avait alors répliqué sa mère devant sa mine déconfite. Prends un manteau tout de même, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une fille qui renifle et éternue partout chez moi parce qu'elle n'a pas su se couvrir pour sortir !

- Oui Maman…

Elle endossa rapidement une veste et sortit sans même prendre le temps d'avaler les tartines de confitures que Jackie venait à l'instant de préparer.

- Bah voyons ! soupira la mère. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi !

Rose ne se rendit pas au magasin ce jour-là et préféra de loin retourner au QG de Torchwood. Elle monta les escaliers, passa quelques minutes à l'infirmerie, histoire de vérifier si son père et Mickey se portaient bien.

- Ils pourront sortir d'ici une ou deux heures, lui affirma un médecin.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa course en direction des cellules. Après une dizaine de minutes, à papoter avec les gardes bourrus, elle parvint enfin à pénétrer dans l'enceinte où l'on retenait prisonnier le Paroxymore. La brume dorée restait bien sagement cloîtrée dans sa prison électrique, ne s'approchant jamais des cloisons.

- Bonjour Rose, siffla-t-elle dans le silence pesant.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, à ce que le Docteur aurait dit, puis s'avança à son encontre et annonça posément :

- Je tiens à vous faire quelques excuses. Hier, j'ignorais votre identité, et quand j'ai vu mon père et mon ami s'effondrer à terre, j'ai pris peur.

La créature dessina un arc dans les airs, puis ses traits de fumée et de poussière d'or prirent peu à peu forme et composèrent un visage singulièrement semblable à celui de Rose.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle alors dans un mouvement des lèvres qui traça quelques sillons de vapeur jaune.

- Est-ce que… votre espèce est pacifique ?

- Oui. Nous sommes très peu nombreux. Nous cherchons à guérir les humains de leur souffrance intérieure. Hier fut une erreur.

- Comment ça ? s'intrigua la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais guérir votre mal, un mal profond et bien caché, un mal qui lancine votre âme depuis plusieurs années, comme une plaie ouverte qui n'a jamais chercher à se cicatriser.

Rose déglutit et tenta bien malgré tout de rester impassible. Cette créature lisait en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre à caractère gras. Cette tristesse, cette peine, ce « mal » qu'elle dissimulait depuis bien longtemps refit surface à l'évocation de sa présence et elle dû user de toute sa volonté afin de ne pas céder au chagrin, se concentrant au maximum sur les sages paroles du Paroxymore :

- J'ai donc poussé mes capacités au maximum dans le but de vous rendre heureuse…

- Et comme mon père et Mickey étaient présents, comprit l'autre, il en ont subi les effets.

- Oui.

Rose hocha finalement la tête, considérant l'incident comme clos. Elle analysa un vague moment la cellule grise, les barrières électriques, les gardes qui patientaient à l'extérieur, l'arme à la main, et demanda doucement :

- On vous traite bien ici ?

Le visage de brume se décomposa soudainement et s'agita, traçant de nombreuses courbes saillantes, augmentant sa vitesse de déplacement et décrivant des trajectoires chaotiques.

- Il arrive ! s'écria alors le Paroxymore complètement affolé.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir, rapide et précis. Rose se retourna vivement, inquiète elle aussi par cette démarche sinistre et impériale.

- Qui arrive ?

- Le Maître ! Le Maître arrive ! Il veut asservir chacun d'entre vous !

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Fuyez Rose Tyler ! Fuyez ! Vous seule pourrez les sauver ! Fuyez !


	9. Chapter 9

- Mais c'est du vol ! s'écria le Docteur complètement outré.

- C'est le prix, bougonna le marchand. Mais pour les deux je vous fais une offre ! Une très bonne offre ! Personne ne vous en vendra de cette qualité !

Voilà une heure que le Docteur furetait dans les stands de la Place Majeure, à la recherche d'un nouveau marteau pour commander le Tardis. Quoi de mieux que la ville de Vulcania pour trouver son bonheur ?

- Mais je n'en veux pas deux ! s'exclama-t-il les poings sur les hanches. Un seul me suffit amplement !

- Si cela vous intéresse, il y a un bon prix pour le modèle en or massif ! Une merveille ! Regardez comme il brille !

Voyant que la peinture dorée n'était pas encore sèche, l'escroc s'empressa de le remettre à sa place et offrit un sourire pour le moins commercial à son nouveau client.

- En or ? Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? Ce n'est pas pour décorer !

- Sinon vous avez le même modèle en argent, avec sur le manche des rubis taillés à la main…

- C'est pas vrai ! soupira le pauvre Docteur exaspéré. Je veux un marteau simple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple au monde, en aluminium si possible, dont le poids n'excéderait pas 512 grammes et la taille inférieure à 26,13 centimètres. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Kate sortit finalement du Tardis et le rejoignit d'un pas pressé, arrivant dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étal et ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire sarcastique, comme à son habitude :

- Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi vous êtes marteau…

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous aimez bien prendre votre… votre…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit –chose rare vous en conviendrez pour un homme tel que lui. Kate était là, sous ses yeux, habillée d'un gilet mauve et d'un jean bleu ciel, souriante et blonde, ses cheveux cascadant délicatement sur ses épaules, soulevés de temps à autre par une petite brise fraîche d'été. Mais là n'était pas le malaise, non vraiment pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant -la jeune femme prenant toujours un malin plaisir à se déguiser, à modifier sa coiffure, son maquillage, portant vêtements trop larges de garçon manqué et bijou flashant- mais elle ressemblait étrangement à Rose, si ce n'est ses grands yeux bleus miroitants. Le visage rond et doux, le sourire éclatant, la gorge se perdant dans un petit décolleté tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret et adorable, les formes gracieuses, femme à la fois commune et extraordinairement rayonnante… non la ressemblance était réellement trop évidente pour n'être due qu'à un simple hasard.

-… temps, lâcha-t-il après vingt bonnes secondes de béatitude.

- Tout va bien ?

- Bien ? Oui ça… ça… va, je… j'allais…

- Vous bégayez Docteur, nota-t-elle amusée.

- Ah… ah bon ?

Il se gifla mentalement, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits, mais un flot continu de souvenirs –souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux qu'il espérait oublier depuis longtemps- lui revint en mémoire, l'empêchant ainsi de se concentrer.

- Quoi, faut-il que je vous embrasse pour que vous récupériez la parole ?

- Hein ? Oui… enfin je veux dire non ! Non !

Il secoua la tête et revint finalement à lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux :

- Non, tout va bien. J'allais justement vous chercher.

Il la dévisagea intensément quelques secondes encore PUIS reporta son attention sur le stand de marteau, en choisit finalement un qui lui sembla plus ou moins approprié et paya le marchand. Toutefois ce dernier remarqua un curieux objet au poignet du Docteur et tenta -en bon escroc- de se l'approprier :

- C'est une très belle montre…

Kate fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas remarqué le bracelet plus tôt. Argenté au cadran noir nacrée. Une montre de qualité, aucun doute. Tout de même, pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas découverte plus tôt ? Ce genre de détail ne lui passait jamais sous le nez, ayant été pickpocket dans une autre vie… Elle en vint à la conclusion que Le Docteur ne l'avait que depuis quelques heures, guère plus.

- Oui, je sais, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

- Je peux vous en offrir un bon prix !

- Elle n'est pas à vendre, déclara sévèrement le Docteur sans quitter des yeux les aiguilles luisantes, le cœur soudainement en proie à une douleur profonde.

- Un très bon prix ! Vous n'y croiriez pas !

- J'ai dit non !

Le marchand perdit immédiatement l'usage de la parole, angoissé par le regard intense et foudroyant du Docteur. Il se recula, tête basse, balbutiant des excuses inaudibles. Le Gallifréen chassa aussi loin que possible les idées noires qui venaient subitement de s'installer et lui, inspirant profondément et calmement, puis enfourna le nouveau marteau dans une poche intérieure de son long manteau brun. Il tendit le bras à Kate et l'invita d'un sourire ravageur, oubliant l'incident :

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Kate attrapa son bras, toute enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter un New Roman World et l'accompagna, écoutant avec attention les quelques détails historiques qu'il acceptait bien de lui dévoiler :

- L'empire des Humains s'étendait sur trois galaxies, mais une des planètes de la constellation de Sirius abritait un Empire semblable à celui des Romains, en plus évolué. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent le voyage spatial, ils n'ont pas hésité à conquérir la Terre et le reste du régime précédemment installé.

- Et vous n'avez rien tenté pour l'empêcher ? s'étonna Kate.

- Ils l'ont fait de manière pacifiste, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y serais opposé, se défendit le Docteur en s'avançant au milieu de la Place.

Une douzaine de gardes en armure surgit alors de nulle part, les encerclèrent, l'arme à la main, et pointèrent sans hésitation le canon dans leur direction, prêts à ouvrir le feu au moindre geste suspect.

- De manière pacifiste ? répéta Kate peu convaincue en levant les bras.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules et eu une grimace de mécontentement. Il posa les yeux sur sa compagne et avoua en toute franchise :

- Eh bien, ils étaient tellement nombreux que les populations qu'ils soumettaient à leur régime n'opposaient aucune force… il n'y avait donc aucune victime.

- Je vois…

- Vous êtes le Docteur ! déclara le chef de l'escadron.

- Exact ! Salut ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Hello…, souffla Kate avec un sourire crispé.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

- Ah oui ? Et pour quel motif ? se moqua le Gallifréen peu effrayé par la tournure des évènements.

- Meurtre, répondit sèchement l'homme en armure. Voilà une semaine que l'on vous recherche.

Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça. Il dévisagea gravement les hommes autour de lui et leva finalement les mains en l'air, inquiet. Il n'était pas encore venu dans ce monde, du moins pas depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Possible qu'à l'avenir il remette les pieds ici, quelques jours auparavant… mais de là à y commettre un meurtre ? Non, jamais ! Pas lui ! Oh quelle dure torture que celle de ne pas savoir… L'angoisse des spoliers le hantait toujours, et bien plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de violer l'un de ses principes les plus vitaux : ne jamais tuer.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, se persuada-t-il incapable d'imaginer le pire, il doit obligatoirement y avoir une erreur !

Kate se pinça les lèvres et le contempla silencieusement, tâchant de ne pas empirer la situation en cédant à la panique.

- Nous avons des preuves. Suivez-nous. Vous êtes condamné à mourir dans l'Arène pour le spectacle de tous.

Un autre soldat appuya la requête en plaquant sont arme contre la tempe du Seigneur du Temps, l'obligeant bien malgré lui à avancer.

- Que fait-on d'elle chef ? grogna un autre en désignant Kate d'un signe de tête.

- C'est sa complice. Elle devra le suivre jusqu'à sa mort…

- Quoi ?! s'écria le Docteur en se retournant vivement. Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle n'a strictement rien fait ! C'est moi que vous voulez, c'est moi seul ! Je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! Laissez-la tranquille, laissez-la tranqu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, assommé violement par la crosse d'une arme. Il s'effondra à terre, complètement inconscient, sous les yeux paniqués de Kate qui tremblait d'effroi.

- Emmenez-les, aboya le chef de la garde.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose se cacha immédiatement derrière une armoire à dossier, disposée dans le couloir en face de la cellule, priant secrètement que l'homme qui approchait ne remarquerait pas sa présence.

- Bonjour Paroxymore ! s'exclama Harold Saxon une fois devant la créature. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

L'extraterrestre se priva de tout commentaire et recula au fond de sa cellule.

- Oh voyons ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Nous sommes amis, oui nous sommes de très proches amis !

- Je sais ce que vous voulez ! siffla l'autre méfiant.

- Tant mieux. Parce que je compte bien le récupérer aujourd'hui !

- Je peux lire en vous ! Votre objectif est de conquérir cette planète !

- Oui, cette bonne vieille manie d'être Maître du monde… Tu crois que je devrais voir un psy ? se moqua le directeur.

- Vous voulez que je fabrique un composant chimique qui permettrait de rendre les hommes plus influençables !

- Exactement !

- Je refuse !

- Dans ce cas ton fils va mourir !

- Quoi ??

Le Maître sourit, un sourire malin et malveillant, les mains dans le dos et le menton fièrement levé. Rose se colla un peu plus contre l'armoire, le cœur battant la chamade. Si cet homme venait à la découvrir là, à l'écoute de ses desseins, il ne la laisserait pas sortir vivante de cette base… Elle pouvait craindre le pire.

- Oui, tu n'es pas arrivé seule sur cette planète. Ta progéniture t'y a suivi et patiente actuellement dans une pièce voisine. Je n'aurais aucun remords à augmenter l'électricité des cloisons et à l'y jeter…

- Vous ne le ferez pas ! s'inquiéta l'autre.

- Non, pas si tu me donnes le composé chimique !

- Je ne peux pas le fabriquer… il faudrait que je connaisse l'esprit et le cerveau de chacun, soit près de six milliards de personnes ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Harold Saxon fronça les sourcils, se demandant si la créature le bluffait ou non. Il analysa rapidement les solutions annexes, le temps nécessaire à sa mission –bien plus ambitieuse encore que de gouverner le monde-, et haussa les épaules avant de déclarer banalement :

- Dans ce cas, je veux qu'ils dépriment ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je veux les entendre pleurer, souffrir de la vie, s'apitoyer sur leur sort !

- A quoi cela vous avancerait-t-il ?

- Oh… eh bien les humains sont toujours plus influençables quand leur existence tourne au désastre. Ils se raccrochent à tout, et donc ils se raccrocheront à moi, le seul qui tienne encore sur ses deux jambes et qui leur apportera l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Ils me nommeront Premier Ministre et puis qui sait…. Président de la planète ? Oui, ça me paraît un bon plan, presque aussi bon que le premier ! Mouahaha !

Il s'accorda un instant de répit et éclata de rire, trop satisfait de sa folie passagère et de son génie inégalé. Finalement il se calma et tira légèrement sur son col, avant de déclarer, arrogant comme à son habitude :

- Fais le, ou j'extermine ta seule famille.

Le Paroxymore ne répondit pas et préféra garder le silence. La Maître sourit de toutes ses dents et le quitta finalement d'un pas pressé. Rose patienta quelques minutes encore, puis sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha à nouveau de la brume dorée.

- Je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle le cœur lourd. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre enfant, mais vous ne devez pas lui obéir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, répéta Rose en souvenir du Docteur.

- Que feriez-vous si l'être le plus cher votre âme était menacé de mort ?

La jeune femme garda le silence un instant, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait réalisé pour ceux qu'elle aimait, tout ce qu'elle avait été capable d'accomplir juste à cause de cette pulsion, de cette infime pulsion qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui dictait très formellement de tenter l'impossible si nécessaire pour les sauver… pour le sauver. Elle aurait donné sa vie, oh que oui –plus d'une fois. Elle comprenait sans mal les résolutions du Paroxymore et baissa lourdement la tête, cherchant une solution. Que ferait le Docteur dans une pareille situation ? Que ferait-il ? Quel stratagème fou et efficace mettrait-il au point ?

- Vous devez partir Rose Tyler. Des scientifiques vont bientôt arriver pour collecter les spores capables d'ôter toute joie à votre planète. Vous devez partir avant qu'ils ne vous voient.

- Je vous promets de libérer votre fils, déclara alors la jeune femme en prête à s'enfuir au moindre bruit suspect.

- Quelle garantie ai-je que vous réussirez ?

- Aucune. Je vous demande simplement de me faire confiance. De m'accorder un peu de temps, un petit peu de temps…

Le Paroxymore traça une courbe majestueuse dans les airs pour reprendre l'apparence du visage de Rose et de déclarer d'un ton solennel et sans appel :

- Vous avez une heure.


	11. Chapter 11

**FLASH BACK**

- C'est quand ? demanda Rose les mains dans le dos.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Docteur.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant d'ores et déjà à percevoir le piège qu'elle lui tendait. Rose se trahissait toujours de la même manière : un large sourire et des yeux rieurs à faire fondre le cœur d'un homme et, en l'occurrence, ceux d'un Seigneur du Temps.

- Votre anniversaire, c'est quand ?

- Oh… eh bien…

La surprise était à son comble. Il avait envisagé de nombreuses possibilités, mais visiblement pas celle-ci. Rose ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, non jamais. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle -ça et bien plus encore ! Il se gratta la tête et réfléchit un long moment avant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer, insatisfait de ne pouvoir de donner de réponse précise :

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais réellement fêté mon anniversaire… Ce n'est pas la coutume pour les Seigneurs du Temps.

- Dans ce cas comment connaissez-vous votre âge ?

- Je le connais… disons que c'est instinctif.

- Vous ne savez pas quelle est la date où vous avez vu le jour pour la première fois ?

Le Docteur resta un moment silencieux, considérant cette remarque pour le moins tragique. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, non jamais. Le Temps est une vague instable qui changeait toujours de visage, un jour en l'an 1000, un autre en 5 milliards… Il y perdait parfois la notion des dates, et en l'occurrence la plus importante de sa vie : celle où il était apparu.

Rose perçut son malaise et tenta bien malgré elle de redresser la situation. S'avançant à son encontre, tout sourire aux lèvres, elle dévoila de derrière son dos un petit paquet cadeau, au papier doré couvert de scotch bon marché, qu'elle lui tendit avec tendresse.

- A compter de ce jour, je décrète que vous êtes venu au monde le… -elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable-… le 4 juillet. Joyeux Anniversaire Docteur.

Il la contempla sans rien dire, complètement ému et muet. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cadeau, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de joie et d'émotion qu'il tâcha de ravaler, pensant qu'il était ridicule de se laisser aller devant la plus ardente et la plus incroyable des femmes.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…, souffla-t-il alors un peu perdu.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire.

Il la contempla longuement, sentant un nœud prendre forme dans sa gorge et murmura d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser –sans trop de succès- :

- Oh Rose…

Il s'approcha puis, sans crier gare, la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec une tendresse toute particulière qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il l'attira si fort contre lui qu'elle put ressentir l'écho de ses deux cœurs battre contre le sien, le tout dans une parfaite harmonie, à la fois simple et merveilleuse. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'il plongea sa tête dans son cou, sentit son souffle tiède caresser sa nuque et frémit de plaisir.

- Merci Rose, merci infiniment, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Ce n'est rien…, assura-t-elle sur le même ton doux.

- Non Rose, c'est tout. D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intrigua-t-il en se reculant.

Le Docteur saisit le paquet et le secoua légèrement, ne percevant aucun bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, le renifla, tapa légèrement de l'ongle sur l'une des six faces, le visage éclairé d'une magie enfantine rare, adorable lueur qui éblouissait ses yeux ténébreux et secrètement souffrants. Il attrapa l'un des nombreux morceaux de scotch et le décolla délicatement. Puis il en fit en de même avec un second, et avec un troisième…

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'étonna Rose devant cette nouvelle manie.

- Eh bien… je déballe mon paquet !

- Vous savez… le papier cadeau a été créé pour être déchiré.

- Je sais… mais vous vous êtes donné tellement de mal pour…

- Déchirez-le ! C'est plus marrant comme ça ! Exécution !

- A vos ordres, obéit-il malicieusement.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, arracha le papier qu'il roula en boule et jeta au loin dans le Tardis pour finalement découvrir une petite boîte de velours noir, couverte d'une étiquette où l'on pouvait très distinctement lire en fines lettres cursives : « pour le plus brillant des hommes ».

Il rougit légèrement, spectacle rare pour Rose qui regretta sur le moment de ne pas être en possession d'un appareil photo. Tant pis, elle préférait de loin graver cet instant magique dans sa mémoire, sachant d'ores et déjà que jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Il ouvrit la boîte et hoqueta de surprise, tel un gamin dont l'imagination débordante n'avait pas envisagé ce à quoi il faisait face…

- Une montre ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et vous m'offrez une montre ?

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça paradoxal… mais je me suis dit que maintenant vous aurez une heure à laquelle vous raccrocher, une heure qui vous appartient à vous seul… J'ai mal pensé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant sa mine déconfite.

- Au contraire ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur. C'est une idée… brillante, tout simplement brillante !

- Elle vous plaît ?

- Si elle me plaît ? Rose, elle est magnifique !

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa joie et de rire. Puis il tenta de l'enfiler, mais se retrouva face à un léger problème, ne comprenant pas immédiatement le mécanisme.

- C'est un fermoir magique, sourit Rose en saisissant sa main. Il est conçu de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas vous la voler dans la rue. Enfin c'est ce que le vendeur m'a dit. Attendez je vous montre.

Après quelques secondes de démonstration, elle lui passa la montre au poignet et referma le tout, ses doigts errant dans la paume du Docteur, ne sachant trop s'ils devaient s'en éloigner ou au contraire resserrer davantage l'étreinte. La Gallifréen l'observa silencieusement, de ses grands yeux perçants, puis, voyant son hésitation, saisit sa douce main et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils se contemplèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, se contentant de ce simple et chaleureux contact, puis le Docteur baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa montre et secoua la tête :

- Je n'ai pas trop la notion des prix, mais vous avez dû la payer une fortune !

- J'économisais un peu d'argent, mais étant donné que je voyage gratis, il fallait bien que le dépenser pour autre chose !

- Merci, souffla-t-il une fois encore sans la lâcher des yeux.

Rose lui offrit un adorable sourire auquel il répondit avec tout autant d'allégresse. Il se sentait… transporté, oui c'était le mot. Littéralement transporté par cet heureux évènement, par la joie si naturelle qui découlait de Rose, par ce splendide cadeau, par la nouvelle date de son anniversaire, par toute cette émotion qu'il ne parvenait à canaliser correctement. Et oui, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, malgré la sévérité et la sagesse qui s'échappait de sa personne, malgré le tact et la discipline dont il pouvait faire preuve, était quelqu'un de très émotif, sensible et reconnaissant, tant et si bien que la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit pour clore ce chapitre fut la suivante :

- Et le vôtre, c'est quand ?

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le Docteur se réveilla dans une cellule sinistre, sans fenêtre et humide ou l'obscurité palpable ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, et se recula vivement, d'abord effrayé, avant de découvrir le visage rayonnant de Kate encerclé d'une chevelure blonde et ébouriffée.

- Je suis si effrayante que ça ? soupira l'autre en levant le yeux au ciel.

- Non, j'étais surpris.

- Vous êtes enfermé dans une cellule, accusé de meurtre, plongé dans une pénombre totale, et la chose qui vous surprend le plus, c'est moi ?

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très surprenant voilà tout.

- Mais bien sûr…, bougonna l'autre avant de lâcher un bruyant soupir.

Le Docteur se massa le crâne, ressentant les effets quasi immédiats d'une migraine à l'affût. Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête ne lui laisserait pas des souvenirs les plus tendres.

- Que vont-il faire de nous exactement ?

- Comme l'a précédemment dit notre ami le garde, ils vont nous jeter aux lions, déclara gravement le Docteur.

- Nous jeter aux lions ? répéta Kate éberluée. Nous sommes en l'an… 12005 et ils offrent les prisonniers en pâture aux lions ?

- Moi aussi je suis surpris. Les jeux sont interdis depuis… –il regarda sa montre-… depuis vingt ans. L'Empereur est un homme bon et tolérant. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu remettre les anciennes pratiques en vigueur.

Kate suivit la montre des yeux. Le Docteur le remarqua et s'empressa de la dissimuler sous la manche de son manteau, préférant en bon égoïste souffrant, garder ce souvenir douloureux pour lui. La jeune femme n'émit aucun commentaire, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité ne reprenne le dessus :

- C'est le cadeau d'une femme.

Le Docteur se raidit et fuit le regard perçant de sa compagne, peu désireux de révéler son passé. Toutefois, Kate dans sa tenue de blonde farouche et aventurière lui rappelait étrangement Rose et ranimait en lui une confiance qu'il avait cru perdre à tout jamais, tant et si bien, qu'il poursuivit la conversation -sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs- :

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

- Parce qu'elle a du goût. Un homme qui achète un cadeau pour un autre homme… déjà c'est effrayant et en plus ils ne choisissent jamais ce qu'il faut. Qui plus est, comme vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, une montre peut paraître paradoxale. Les femmes adorent les paradoxes !

Le Docteur la dévisagea sévèrement, en proie à une profonde peine. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre, lui donner davantage d'indices car à présent Kate se révélait bien trop clairvoyante et ranimait en lui de tendres souvenirs qui avaient malheureusement le pouvoir quasi divin de poignarder ses deux cœurs.

- Elle devait beaucoup vous aimer, parce qu'une montre telle que celle-ci coûte relativement cher… d'autant plus cher que le fermoir est quasi impossible à défaire. Elle ne voulait pas que la perdiez, c'est évident. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que vous l'oubliez… Oui, elle vous l'a offerte pour que vous vous souveniez d'elle.

- Et vous arrivez à découvrir tout ça en regardant une simple montre ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé les boules de cristal ?


	12. Chapter 12

- Papa réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Peter Tyler fut bien malgré lui contraint d'ouvrir les yeux, assaillis par les incessants coups que lui donnait sa fille dans l'épaule.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? grommela-t-il en proie à une migraine difficilement supportable.

- Le monde est en danger ! déclara gravement Rose sans détour.

Pete la dévisagea, un peu ahuri par ce réveil en force, puis ferma les yeux et lâcha un long et bruyant soupir :

- Viendras-tu un jour me tirer du lit pour simplement prendre le petit déjeuné ?

* * *

- Vous avez tué l'Empereur Démétrius ! Au nom de notre nation, je vous condamne tous les deux à vous battre dans l'Arène jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! proclama le Juge Suprême d'un ton théâtrale et dramatique.

La Cour d'Audience –vaste Palais de marbre et de colonnes grecques dédié à la Justice- était, pour ainsi dire, bondée de témoins, de visiteurs, d'avocats, de jurés, bref tout un amalgame de la loi qui semblaient bien plus préoccupés par le chaud soleil et leur teint doré que par l'affaire en cours.

- Une minute ! s'écria Kate en se levant d'un bond.

- Vous ne devriez pas…, prévint le Docteur.

- Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à parler. Docteur, si vous ne lui dîtes pas de se taire, nous lui couperons la langue ! menaça un Procureur armé d'un sourire pour le moins sadique.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

* * *

Peter, Mickey et Rose s'avançaient à pas de loups dans les couloirs déserts de Torchwood, à l'affût de tout bruit suspect, prêts à bondir et à se cacher derrière une porte, un meuble, un mur ou une corbeille de papier si nécessaire.

- Si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Mickey, c'est Harold Saxon qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Oui, confirma Rose. Je l'ai vu menacer de mort l'enfant du Paroxymore. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mes patrons soient des psychopathes qui rêvent de gouverner la planète par la force ? soupira Peter en pénétrant dans un local réduit.

Rose et Mickey le suivirent, intrigué par cet itinéraire pour le moins inattendu. Il referma la porte et sortit son téléphone sans donner d'autre explication. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, un tantinet surpris par la situation : ils étaient à présents enfermés tous trois, à l'étroit, au beau milieu d'un placard à balais.

- Papa… on fait quoi ici exactement ?

- Une seconde, je règle le signal et… voilà j'y suis !

Il leva fièrement son portable dans les airs. L'appareil émit plusieurs bip sonores, clignota et finalement, une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, donnant sur un couloir sombre, éclairé ci et là par quelques lanternes vertes…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? s'esclaffa Mickey complètement hagard.

- Le bâtiment repose sur une galerie de tunnels anciens. J'y ai accès depuis ma nomination en tant qu'agent officiel de Torchwood.

- Hey mais moi aussi j'ai eu cette nomination ! s'offusqua le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on jamais parlé.

- Question d'âge ! Désolé…

Mickey prit une mine bourrue. Rose, qui ne perdait pas le fil de ses idées, envisagea un plan :

- On suit les tunnels jusqu'à rejoindre la cellule de l'enfant Paroxymore. Ainsi on peut éviter les gardes de Saxon.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça son père.

- Tu connais le chemin au moins ? s'inquiéta sa fille.

- Faîtes-moi confiance !

* * *

- Mais dîtes au moins quelque chose pour défendre votre cause ! souffla Kate à voix basse.

- Cela risque d'être difficile dans la mesure où, quoi que l'on fasse, ils décideront de nous éliminer !

- Tiens donc, je vous trouve drôlement défaitiste aujourd'hui ! Vous avez avalé un recueil de tragédies grecques au petit-déj ?

- Disons que contrairement à votre système judiciaire, cette société est fondée sur un principe pour le moins simpliste : tant que nous ne prouvons pas notre innocence, nous sommes coupables !

- Je vois… c'est très simpliste, soupira l'autre abattue.

Elle se redressa alors, sous l'impulsion d'une nouvelle idée :

- Votre honneur ! Si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez rien qui prouve que le Docteur soit le véritable meurtrier. Vous représentez une société évoluée… Y a-t-il des caméras de surveillances dans les appartements de l'Empereur ?

- Oui, mais vous n'avez toujours pas la paro…

- Les caméras ont sans doute filmé la scène ! Quelqu'un a-t-il eu la bonne idée de les visionner ?

- Je vous en prie, soupira le Docteur à ses côtés, complètement exaspéré…

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne me croyez tout de même pas suffisamment stupide pour tuer quelqu'un sans penser à débrancher les systèmes d'alarme et de surveillance ?

- Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est que vous êtes suffisamment stupide pour croire que avez tué quelqu'un !

- Pourquoi imaginez-vous le contraire ? s'intrigua le Docteur devant son obstination à le défendre. Vous me connaissez à peine. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne suis pas un homme capable de donner la mort ?

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, comme dénudée de tout vêtement sous son regard intensément perçant. Il lui sembla l'instant d'une seconde que le Docteur la sondait, lisait en elle, ou du moins tentait de pénétrer son esprit, de connaître ses convictions et l'ardeur qui la poussait à se battre en son nom.

- Je le sais, un point c'est tout, murmura-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Les caméras étaient belles et bien débranchées, reconnut alors le Procureur en ramenant l'attention à lui. Toutefois, un homme a vu la scène de près, un témoin auquel le Docteur n'avait pas pensé. J'appelle à la barre le Nouvel Empereur Titius !

* * *

- C'est encore loin ? se plaignit Mickey.

Voilà près d'une demi-heure que le petit commando familial errait dans les sombres galeries souterraines de Torchwood. Peter ouvrait la marchait, Rose sur ses talons et enfin le jeune homme qui assurait les arrières. L'endroit était sale, vétuste et sans aucun doute instable –l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle l'organisation n'avait pas jugé bon d'y installer des locaux.

- Nous y sommes presque, annonça Tyler en se stoppant face à une échelle. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, la cellule la mieux protégée du bâtiment est en haut de ce conduit.

- Très bien, allons-y ! enchaîna aussitôt Rose.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable –et plus particulièrement à l'heure affichée sur le petit écran- sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle y découvrit : le temps était compté, il fallait faire vite, sinon quoi toute la population subirait d'ici peu les effets d'une dépression très nocive avec sans aucun doute un gouffre économique, des combats de rues, une augmentation instantanée des suicides, des meurtres… bref le chaos total.

Ils escaladèrent donc l'échelle à la hâte et pénétrèrent sans trop de mal dans la cellule par le biais d'une petite trappe dissimulée sous un tapis. Chacun se hissa dans la pièce sinistre et l'analysa d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les pessimistes, remarqua alors Mickey, mais suis-je le seul à penser que c'était trop simple ?

- Où est l'enfant Paroxymore ? s'inquiéta Rose sans discerner une quelconque brume flotter dans les environs.

La trappe par laquelle ils venaient de se glisser se referma soudainement, et l'on put très distinctement percevoir le déclic de son verrouillage. Les cloisons transparentes s'animèrent d'arcs électriques dans un vrombissement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oh non, grommela Peter Tyler en comprenant sans mal la situation.

- Ils nous ont piégés, conclut sa fille sombrement.

* * *

- J'ai vu le Docteur, oui j'ai vu cet homme si honorable, si intelligent, pénétrer dans les quartiers de mon père, s'emparer d'une arme ionique et l'assassiner de sang froid, sous mes yeux ! s'exclama alors Titius.

- Atchoum !

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le couple condamné et les foudroyèrent sur place, trop outrés par l'attitude si détendue du Docteur…

- Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier avec un sourire crispé. J'ai le rhume !

L'assemblée présente cessa de se préoccuper des deux accusés et reporta son attention sur leur grand et victorieux souverain. Kate l'observa également des pieds à la tête, sans réserve, n'omettant aucun détail, et enchaîna méfiante :

- Où étiez-vous à ce moment là ?

- Ne faîtes pas ça…, souffla le Gallifréen à son oreille.

- Je m'étais dissimulé, à la requête de mon père qui ne pensait qu'à me protéger… Qui êtes-vous pour oser prendre la parole et vous adresser à moi ?

- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de l'aider lorsqu'il était sur le point de mourir ?

- Kate… on peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

- Je joue au Docteur, puisque que vous ne voulez visiblement pas le faire !

- Votre honneur ! éclata le Procureur. Ceci est un scandale !

- Vous êtes pourtant un grand garçon ! renchérit la jeune femme en se retournant vers sa Majesté Titius. Bien bâti, la trentaine, vous auriez pu vous battre pour le sauver, non ?

- Votre honneur ! Elle fait honte à cette Cour et à notre Empereur ! Qu'on lui coupe la langue ! s'emporta l'homme de loi. Qu'on lui coupe la langue !

Le Docteur attrapa Kate par derrière et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant tant bien mal de protester davantage, la protégeant ainsi d'une mort certaine et immédiate.

- Votre honneur, si je puis me permettre, ma compagne n'est pas lucide. Elle est atteint du syndrome de Chiswick… elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Il lui arrive parfois même de se prendre pour un homme et ainsi de prendre la parole comme il lui plaît !

Kate ouvrit de larges yeux, complètement indignée, et écrasa les pieds du Docteur de ses talons saillants. Ce dernier grinça des dents, mais tenta malgré tout de garder cet air calme et reposant que chacun lui connaissait.

- Silence ! vociféra alors le Juge Suprême. Emmenez-les en cellule et que la sentence soit prononcée !


	13. Chapter 13

- Peter, Rose et Mickey ! s'exclama joyeusement Harold Saxon en s'avançant à leur encontre. Franchement vous m'avez déçu, oui ! Enormément déçu ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez de bons employés !

- Les bons employés se révoltent lorsque leur supérieur perd les pédales ! se justifia Pete mauvais.

- Vous voulez asservir la planète ! renchérit Mickey bras croisés, l'air tout aussi malveillant.

- Et vous menacez de mort l'enfant d'une créature pacifiste dans le but de l'avoir sous vos ordres ! explosa Rose les poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, je sais, mon CV laisse à désirer…, sourit l'autre dans un haussement d'épaules. Toutefois, vous arrivez bel et bien trop tard. Le Paroxymore m'a fourni la molécule clé qui pousse les hommes à la déprime.

- Comment comptez-vous la distribuer ? s'enquit aussitôt Peter inquiet pour sa femme et son très jeune fils.

- Par l'eau, tout simplement. Je vais jeter la molécule dans le système de distribution et de là, elle va se rependre partout en Angleterre !

- Vous êtes complètement givré ma parole ! s'emporta Rose.

- On me le dit assez souvent ! répliqua-t-il fièrement. Vous allez bientôt en ressentir les effets.

- Quels effets ? s'inquiéta Mickey en jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui.

- J'ai vaporisé la molécule dans l'atmosphère votre cellule, peu avant que vous y pénétriez. Un concentré assez tonique de déprime ! Surtout ne vous retenez pas de pleurer ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Les trois prisonniers se jetèrent des regards en biais, soudainement angoissés par la tournure dramatique de la situation. Harold Saxon s'éloigna joyeusement vers la porte de sortie, et émit un dernier commentaire pour le moins délicat et attentionné :

- Désolé d'avance, mais nous n'avons plus de mouchoir !

* * *

- Ca m'intrigue cette déprime.

Kate contemplait inlassablement le Docteur, assise sur le sol de béton froid d'une nouvelle cellule, plus petite encore que la précédente. Voilà près d'une heure que le Seigneur du Temps restait silencieux, fixant d'un œil nostalgique la montre luisante à son poignet.

- Quelle déprime ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Vous savez bien ! Celle qui vous a démuni de votre système immunitaire… celle qui vous cloue le bec alors que des hommes complètement hystériques vous accusent de meurtre !

- Vous parliez suffisamment pour nous deux.

- Non, c'est plus que ça Docteur, vous le savez bien.

Il releva les yeux dans sa direction, le regard impassible mais l'âme ravagée par le passé, un passé qu'il fuyait depuis trop longtemps et qui avait refait surface un jour auparavant, le jour de cette date bien précise, le jour qu'il pensait ne jamais manquer, le jour fatidique où il avait pris conscience pour la toute première de sa vie qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur…

_Tu ne l'as jamais été Docteur… ni pour toi, ni pour ton espèce, ni pour elle… _

- J'ai réfléchi, déclara alors la jeune femme sans détourner le regard.

- Encore ? Vous devriez prendre des vacances.

- Selon moi, il n'y a que deux choses qui fassent déprimer un homme : l'argent et les femmes.

- Je ne suis pas un humain.

- Dans ce cas, écartons l'argent.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et préféra se refermer sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une femme aussi curieuse. Enfin peut-être que si, toutes les femmes étaient curieuses après tout ! Mais aucune n'avait su lire en lui avec autant d'aisance et de liberté. C'était comme s'il lui avait remis la clé de son subconscient.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

_De quoi se mêle-t-elle??_ siffla la voix dans son esprit.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? répéta-t-il en tâchant d'oublier l'autre présence.

- Et bien, comme vous êtes mon guide touristique, on va dire que je tiens un tout petit peu à vous -mais vraiment un tout petit peu-. Et… je serais bien embêtée de rester coincée à l'époque des gladiateurs et des lions si vous veniez à être gravement malade où blessé…

- Atchoum !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

- Rose…, soupira Peter Tyler les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant sa miné complètement abattue.

- Je me sens si triste.

Rose le contempla sans rien dire, la gorge nouée. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le berçant doucement comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était petite.

- Ca va aller papa, je suis là, d'accord ? On va s'en sortir.

- Le plus tragique, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sens si malheureux… c'est comme si on avait brisé mon cœur, qu'on l'avait poignardé sans aucune raison…

Il fondit en sanglot, tout comme Mickey derrière lui, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Les deux hommes faisaient à présent piètre figure, inaptes à contrôler leurs émotions. Seule Rose, femme de caractère pourtant très sensible, semblait supporter le désespoir poignant qui frappait chacun des habitants de Londres.

- Je vais trouver une solution…, souffla-t-elle le regard lointain.

* * *

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? reprit Kate en contournant le sujet de la mystérieuse inconnue qui réduisait en marmelade les pauvres cœurs du Docteur.

- Parce que je savais que cela vous guérirait, grommela le Gallifréen dans un haussement d'épaules. N'allez surtout pas croire que je pensais vous séduire… de toute manière je ne m'y serais pas pris de cette façon.

- Ah oui ? Et comment auriez-vous fait ?

- Non mais c'est quoi de cette question ? s'indigna le Docteur un tantinet égaré par l'interrogatoire. Nous sommes dans une situation critique et vous ne pensez qu'à des histoires romanesques sans queue ni tête !

- Quoi, je suis curieuse comme vous !

- Vous êtes trop curieuse !

- Alors à partir du moment où l'on se pose des questions à votre sujet, l'on devient trop curieux ?

_Trop curieux, et l'on finit toujours pas mourir… de gré ou de force !_

- Exact, admit-il sombrement.

Kate le toisa durement du regard puis rebaissa la tête vers ses chaussures, avant de lâcher un banal et tant énigmatique :

- Mouais.

- Quoi mouais ?

- Je crois que vous vous sentez seul et que vous avez besoin de femmes, de compagnes pour combler le vide de cette longue et pénible existence. Vous les appâter donc avec une belle machine à voyager, vous les amusez, les impressionnez et souvent, vous leur faîtes un petit numéro de charme tout à fait innocent.

Le Docteur resta un instant bouche bée devant ce bilan tout à fait sincère et réaliste, puis s'emporta dans un élan de colère qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

- Rien ne vous empêchait de partir ! Vous étiez libre de rentrer chez vous !

_Bien dit mon Docteur ! Elles ont toujours le choix !_

- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! sourit-elle avec un adorable clin d'œil.

* * *

- Je suis désolé, murmura Pete dans un autre sanglot.

- De quoi ? s'enquit alors Rose qui tâchait de faire son mieux pour les consoler l'un et l'autre.

- Dans cet univers, j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir des enfants, malgré les réclamations incessantes de Jackie. Je lui disais que… que je n'avais pas le temps, que cela nous ruinerait… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Rose encaissa la révélation sans trop de peine, comprenant sans mal que la réussite de son père et son absence dans cette dimension n'était pas sans lien.

- Si j'avais su que j'aurais une fille aussi géniale, tu peux être sûre que jamais je n'aurais fait cette erreur…

- Oui Papa, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Chut !

* * *

- Docteur… je peux vous dire ce que je pense ?

- Vous posez la question uniquement par politesse puisque vous me le direz d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous commencez à me connaître, reconnut-elle malicieuse.

- Vous me rappelez surtout quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Peu importe.

- Une femme ?

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de se teindre les cheveux en blond… C'est sa ressemblance qui te trouble et t'incite à tout dévoiler ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot sentimental, comme toujours…_

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, souffla-t-il sévèrement.

Kate lâcha un lourd soupir, las d'être confrontée à des impasses durant cette petite enquête tout à fait innocente qui ne visait qu'à rendre le Docteur un tant soit plus bavard. Elle se leva et s'étira, tâchant de ne pas faire paraître le stress croissant qui gagnait peu à peu ses membres crispés. Des tambours résonnaient non loin de là. L'Arène se préparait, la foule s'entassait dans les tribunes et le spectacle de leur mort ne tarderait pas à être présenté pour le plus grand plaisir de tous !

Cependant, alors que Kate faisait le tour de la petite pièce, elle remarqua une gravure au sol, une gravure qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant, trop absorbée par son interrogatoire infructueux auprès du Gallifréen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…, souffla-t-elle intriguée en se penchant sur les inscriptions.

- Quoi ? s'enquit le Docteur en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, toujours piqué à vif par le mystère et le renouveau d'une découverte quelconque.

- On ne voit pas très clair dans ce trou à rat…, nota la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. Vous n'auriez pas votre machin sonique, afin qu'on puisse allumez la loupiotte bleue ?

- Ils me l'on confisqué, vous pensez bien ! Autant laisser un prisonnier avec les clés de sa cellule !

- Oui… et moi qui pensais qu'ils seraient stupides…, bougonna l'autre.

- Attendez, je crois reconnaître des caractères. Poussez-vous une minute s'il vous plaît…

Kate s'exécuta et remarqua alors un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Docteur, éblouissant son regard ténébreux et réservé.

- Vous aimez ça…

- Quoi ?

- Le Mystère. Vous aimez ça.

- J'admets que c'est bien plus palpitant que de devoir sans cesse éluder vos questions stupides et sans intérêt ! répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper dans l'épaule lorsqu'elle remarqua un changement brusque chez sa personne. Son sourire si éclatant venait de s'estomper, comme gommer par la plus tragique des nouvelles, ses bras se crispèrent, ses mâchoires se serrèrent, comme à l'épreuve d'une gifle monumentale. Kate fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant guère ce changement brusque.

- Docteur… quel est le problème ?

Il ne répondit pas, contemplant l'inscription comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Il caressa les lettres tremblantes du bout des doigts, transporté l'instant d'une seconde par ce doux contact, puis s'en éloigna d'un bon, fuyant cette écriture comme la peste.

Kate se pencha alors sur les gravures et, malgré la pénombre omniprésente, put discerner quelques caractères taillés à la va vite au marteau et au burin :

_« On a toujours le choix… »_

_« Bad Wolf »_


	14. Chapter 14

Harold Saxon –dit le Maître- sirotait tranquillement son Martini Dry en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur, où apparaissaient les trois nouveaux prisonniers de Torchwood. Il attrapa une olive et la mastiqua lentement, dégustant l'arôme du fruit.

- Comme c'est attendrissant…, railla-t-il à l'écoute des aveux de Tyler pour sa fille.

Toutefois, malgré le spectacle tragique, un détail le choquait. Contrairement à ses deux compagnons, la jeune femme ne semblait pas trop souffrir le martyr. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas, ne se renfermait pas sur elle-même. Non, elle préférait de loin aborder un sourire réconfortant, dans l'espoir sans doute d'apaiser le chagrin sans raison de ses proches.

- Pourquoi diable ne fond-t-elle pas en larmes ? s'offusqua-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Il s'empara d'une télécommande et alluma la télé. Des journalistes complètement réduits aux sanglots, tentaient tant bien que mal de faire le point sur la vague de suicides inexpliqués qui frappaient toutes l'Angleterre. Les gens tombaient parfois à genoux, incapable d'avancer, de lutter contre ce chagrin intense qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer.

Tous étaient en proie à cette douleur incongrue que l'on appelle amèrement désespoir et tristesse. Tous sauf elle. Le Maître plissa les yeux, observant attentivement Rose Tyler, et murmura d'un ton noir et réfléchit :

- Elle n'est pas atteinte… Elle est immunisée, pourquoi ?

Puis la réponse sembla venir d'elle-même. Il bondit de son fauteuil et courut rejoindre les cellules, lâchant au passage :

- Non, pas encore !

* * *

Les tambours battaient plus fort, plus rapidement, la chaleur s'éleva d'un cran, comme portée par un vent brûlant du désert. Les échos de la foule se faisaient plus nombreux, plus retentissants. L'heure était proche, les grilles de leurs cellules allaient bientôt s'ouvrir et on les jetterait ainsi dans l'Arène, face aux gladiateurs surentraînés et aux prédateurs en tout genre.

Kate se sentait gagnée par l'angoisse et le stress, jetant de bref coup d'œil désillusionnés en direction le Docteur, espérant… espérant n'importe quoi en fait, un sursaut, un bond, un haussement de sourcil, l'ombre d'un sourire, n'importe quoi qui puisse indiquer qu'il était bel et bien conscient de la gravité de la situation !

- Docteur…, tenta-t-elle en se rapprochant. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de paniquer ?

Le Gallifréen sembla revenir à lui et la dévisagea gravement, avant de hausser les épaules et de déclarer d'un ton tout à fait détaché :

- Eh bien… nous sommes séparés du Tardis, en 12 005, sur une planète où le Nouvel Empire Romain est assimilé à une dictature, prêts à être jetés en pâture au lions et aux gladiateurs, sans armes et reconnus coupables de meurtres. Alors oui, vous avez sans aucun doute le droit de paniquer !

Kate en resta muette, bouche bée. Elle saisit docilement son bras sans qu'il ne rechigne son approche –trop distrait sans doute- puis s'y accrocha fermement comme à une bouée de sauvetage, avant de se racler la gorge et de remarquer d'un air embarrassé :

- Euh… vous savez, si je vous demandais ça… c'est parce que je pensais que vous m'auriez sorti des belles phrases du genre « mais non, tout va aller bien », « je vais vous sortir de là », « nous allons survivre »… enfin ce genre de choses…

- Oh…

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et découvrit l'angoisse qui imbibait ses traits d'habitudes si rayonnants ou si rageurs.

- Désolé…, murmura-t-il alors avec un sourire crispé.

- Je crois que vous touchez encore plus le fond que moi…

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ?! beugla Harold Saxon en pénétrant dans la cellule. Qui êtes-vous vraiment Rose Tyler ?

- Rose Tyler… vous venez de le dire.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi ! Où est-il ?

- Qui ?

- Le Docteur, où est-il ?

Rose ouvrit de larges yeux et le dévisagea fixement sans rien dire. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, le Docteur finissait toujours par la suivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme à cet instant, dans cette petite pièce sinistre… Elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer banalement :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Ah oui ? Vous pariez ? s'enragea l'autre en s'avançant et en pointant son arme -appareil plus connu sous le nom de tournevis laser- sur Mickey.

La jeune femme le contempla bouchée bée, ne sachant par quel moyen cet homme avait pris possession d'un appareil semblable.

- Parlez ou je tue votre ami ! s'empressa le Maître.

Rose ne quittait pas des yeux Mickey, et le souvenir du Docteur restait toujours gravé dans sa mémoire, apparaissant ça et là par le biais de plusieurs flash. Son sourire adorable, ses mimiques complices, ses longs discours à la fois solennels et fantastiques… Lequel des deux devait-elle trahir ?

- Alors Rose Tyler ?

Après quelques longues secondes de réflexions, elle se résolut à sauver celui qui était encore là, avec elle.

- Le Docteur n'est pas dans cette dimension. Vous et votre plan maniaque ne risquez rien.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et ragea mauvaise :

- Oui, j'en suis certaine.

- Bon, dans ce cas…, sourit-il en rangeant sa baguette magique dans une poche intérieure…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Officiellement, Harold Saxon, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Maître.

- Maître ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

- Oui, c'est parfait ainsi ! sourit-il en claquant des doigts.

Rose fronça les sourcils puis tenta quelques secondes encore d'attirer son attention, cachant bien son jeu.

- Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente ! ricana-t-il de cet air si arrogant. Et vous, je suppose que vous étiez l'une de ses anciennes compagnes ?

- Exact.

- Ca explique pourquoi vous êtes immunisée… Mmppfff, lâcha-t-il en la détaillant vaguement des pieds à la tête.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Rose devant sa mine désabusée.

- Oh rien. Il fut un temps où le Docteur avait un certain goût pour ses compagnes… Mais visiblement, il baisse en qualité. Vous êtes bien trop mondaine pour lui. Il ne faut pas vous étonner s'il vous a laissé tomber si facilement !

Rose rougit de colère et d'énervement. Ce type l'agaçait, pire encore : il l'insultait ouvertement, sans la moindre gène. Elle lui collerait volontiers son poing dans la figure, mais cela s'avéra inutile car Peter se leva d'un bond, toujours sanglotant, attrapa le Maître et l'envoya valser contre une cloison électrique.

- Arrrggggghhhh ! hurla le Maître prisonnier du courant haute tension qui se dégagea alors du mur.

Rose attrapa Mickey –pauvre gamin recroquevillé, le visage couvert de larmes- par son T-shirt et, aidée par son père, le traîna à l'extérieur de la cellule. Ils en verrouillèrent l'accès, piégeant ainsi le fameux et tant redoutable Maître.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! siffla-t-il en tombant à genoux et en s'écartant de la paroi énergétique.

- Maintenant que vous êtes derrière les barreaux, vous faîtes moins le malin ! Hein ! le défia Rose avec un large sourire vainqueur.

Le Maître grimaça, puis, mimant le pauvre homme blessé, se dirigea vers elle en se tordant sur le sol. Rose ne comprit pas immédiatement le manège et l'observa ramper à ses pieds. Finalement, à quelques centimètres seulement du mur électrique, il se releva lentement, un sourire en coin, et sortit son tournevis laser qu'il pointa sous son nez, avant de s'attaquer au système de verrouillage. Rose hoqueta d'effroi et se recula.

- Oups…

Elle se retourna vers ses proches et cria en leur serrant chacun la main :

- Courez !


	15. Chapter 15

- Vous avez l'intention de mourir ? demanda innocemment Kate la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers sa nouvelle compagne et garda le silence. D'habitude, il aurait immédiatement sauté sur place en chantant sa joie de vivre, mais à cet instant précis, il ne sut réellement comment réagir. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi répondre –ce qui était en réalité d'autant plus dramatique- et comme toute personne ignorant quoi répondre, il enchaîna de suite avec une autre question :

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

- Vous perdez votre capacité à vous régénérer, ce qui vous rend vulnérable. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre mais ne tentez rien pour sauver votre cause, ce qui vous condamne. Et enfin, vous ne parlez plus, comme si vous étiez déjà mort… Alors je vous le demande en toute franchise : vous voulez mourir ?

- Vous aimez ça hein, jouer les fins psychologues ? sourit-il après réflexion.

Kate lui rendit son sourire, contente de son effet. Puis elle haussa les épaules et répliqua à mi-voix, comme à soi-même :

- J'ai suivi une thérapie et je sais que cela peut parfois faire du bien…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est relaxant de parler ! Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui prêchez toujours la bonne parole !

- Oui, mais pourquoi avoir suivi une thérapie ? s'enquit-il soudainement curieux.

Il se rendit compte à son grand damne qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de sa nouvelle compagne, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été DJ à ses heures perdues. On eu dit qu'il la découvrait pour la toute première fois et cette nouvelle curiosité effaça quelques peu les ombres stagnantes de ses deux cœurs…

- Longue histoire…, souffla-t-elle un tantinet embarrassée.

- Vous êtes capable de me faire un résumé, non ?

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai passé six mois dans un asile, et ce n'est pas vraiment une expérience que j'aime à confesser. Cependant, comme nous sommes aux portes de la mort… je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre !

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Il semblait sincèrement concerné, ne se souciant guère plus de la situation critique dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux piégés. Non, seule Kate comptait à présent, cette bonne et brave Kate, discrète en somme sur son passé, qui cherchait depuis belle lurette à lui arracher les vers du nez pour le voir moins tristounet. D'ailleurs, elle ne jetait toujours pas l'éponge :

- J'ai une idée !

- Laquelle ?

- Je pose une question, vous répondez et vous avez le droit d'en poser une à votre tour !

Le Docteur sourit une fois encore ce qui réconforta la jeune femme qui oubliait à son tour les tambours incessants et leur rythme battant.

- D'accord.

- C'est moi qui commence ! s'empressa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Hey ! C'est injuste ! s'offusqua alors le Docteur les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis la plus jeune et na !

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête :

- Bon, si vous voulez…

Kate mit moins de deux secondes avant de trouver sa première question, celle-là même qui lui tenait à cœur depuis le début de cette histoire :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si déprimé ?

- Je ne suis pas déprimé, bougonna le Docteur en détournant le regard.

- Menteur !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un lourd soupir d'exaspération. Pas besoin d'un détecteur de mensonge pour interroger les suspects… Kate faisait amplement l'affaire ! Il se pinça les lèvres, puis, après un long moment de réflexion, à faire le point sur ses véritables sentiments, il avoua en baissant les yeux vers ses converses, comme un gamin coupable :

- C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un…

Kate ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attendant patiemment la suite, ce nœud bien tenace qui ne voulait s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'incitant secrètement à poursuivre… ce qu'il fit en fin de compte :

- Et cette personne me manque… terriblement.

Enfin ! C'était dit ! Kate aurait sans aucun doute dansé la gigue, victorieuse, mais s'abstint de tout geste ou commentaire quelconque, respectant au plus haut point la peine du pauvre Docteur. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- D'accord… à votre tour.

- Pourquoi suiviez-vous une thérapie ?

- J'étais schizophrène. Qui était cette personne ? enchaîna-t-elle sans donner davantage de détail.

- Une ancienne de mes compagnes. Qu'entendez-vous par schizophrène ?

- J'avais des hallucinations. Il m'arrivait parfois de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, des choses pas bien méchantes… Pourquoi vous a-t-elle quitté ?

- Elle… elle est partie avec sa famille, dans une dimension parallèle que je ne peux plus rejoindre… Quel genre d'hallucinations ?

- Je voyais une femme dans les miroirs… Une femme qui n'était pas moi, et ça m'a rendue un tout petit peu barge. D'autant plus qu'elle me racontait des histoires complètement folles de…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement et le dévisagea, bouche bée, se remémorant ses derniers mots : « dimension parallèle ». Rose lui avait parlé de dimensions parallèles. Sa version collait en tout point avec celle du Docteur. Les « histoires folles » n'étaient autres que le récit de leurs aventures extraordinaires, aventures qu'elle vivait dès à présent au jour le jour en sa compagnie. Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Docteur voyant le malaise de la jeune femme.

Kate releva les yeux dans sa direction, toute pâle qu'elle était suite à ces étranges révélations. Toutefois, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits pour une ultime question, une question monumentale, une question inattendue à laquelle le Docteur ne pouvait échapper plus longtemps :

- Vous en étiez amoureux ?


	16. Chapter 16

- Courez !

Les trois fugitifs détalèrent les couloirs à vive allure, guidés par Rose qui les conduisit irrémédiablement au centre de commande de Torchwood, vidé de tout personnel –qui voudrait travailler en pleine dépression nerveuse ? Le Maître était sur leurs talons, prêt à se venger de cet affront et à doucereusement torturer cette jeune –quoique sexy il devait l'admettre- insolente !

- Mickey ! Connecte-toi à un ordinateur et libère les deux Paroxymores ! Mickey ??

Le pauvre garçon ne cessait de fondre en larmes, complètement dépourvu de ses moyens, secoué par d'horribles sanglots douloureux, les yeux gonflés, la tête semblable à un champ d'obus, il ne parvenait plus à penser sensément. Rose s'agenouilla face à lui et serra sa main :

- Mickey, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides…

- Tu l'as choisi lui… sans même te soucier de ce que je ressentais. Tu es partie en courant dans sa… snif… sa boîte bleue sans même te retourner ! Tu m'as… abandonné !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Mickey je…

- Tu oses dire que c'est faux ?

- Je…

- Je suis juste bon à combler le vide quand il n'est plus là !

- Mickey, enchaîna Rose le cœur serré par ces tristes aveux, tu ne le remplaceras jamais, non tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Vous avez tous deux une place importante dans mon cœur, mais une place différente. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment m'aider Mickey, libère les Paroxymores de leur cellule… et tu te sentiras mieux après. Fais-moi confiance !

Peter, dont les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues -rougies par le sang qui fouettait son crâne endolori- remarqua alors la voix chevrotante :

- Il arrive !

- Mickey dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'installa devant un écran, pianotant sur le clavier de ses doigts tremblants. Rose jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, ne sachant quoi opposer face à un Seigneur du Temps.

- Hello ! C'est encore moi ! railla Harold Saxon en forçant la porte.

_Cours !_

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! le défia-t-elle avant d'entamer un marathon.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale petite garce !

Le Maître se lança donc à la poursuite de la jeune femme, arme en main. Rose s'engouffra dans un couloir, atteignit la cage d'escalier au moment où un tir laser écorcha le mur au dessus de sa tête. Elle descendit en toute hâte, étage après étage, fuyant cet homme machiavélique au moyen de ses seules jambes. La porte de sortie ! Miracle ! Le Maître la talonnait de près, de trop près… Elle se jeta à l'extérieur et détala dans la rue, transportée par les ailes de la peur. Elle ne put malheureusement parcourir plus de deux cent mètres car le Maître la rattrapa et la cloua sur place à l'aide de son tournevis laser.

- Finir de courir maintenant…, souffla-t-il menaçant.

Rose ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement immobilisée par l'appareil en puissance, à proximité d'un fourgon marqué du sigle BBC. Harold Saxon sourit de toutes ses dents, et s'approcha, fit le tour de sa personne comme un boucher à l'abattoir, cherchant quel morceau il déchirerait en premier…

- Je suis sûr qu'il devait tout de même beaucoup t'apprécier. Tu es jeune, fougueuse, rebelle et blonde, de quoi faire chavirer ses deux cœurs.

- Il viendra me sauver.

- Dans un univers annexe ? J'en doute fort.

- Il vient toujours…

- Non, chérie, là tu es belle et bien seule, toute seule…

Il posa alors une main sur ses hanches, délectant ce doux contact. Rose lui cracha au visage, ne supportant pas d'être pelotonnée par qui que ce soit, ce qui excita davantage le Maître, plus démoniaque que jamais…

- Insolente ! Ne comprends-tu pas la chance que je t'offre ? Rejoins-moi ! Sois ma compagne ! Je te rendrais immortelle !

- Plutôt mourir maintenant que de…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, les yeux rivés sur le ciel terne, un sourire étirant peu à peu ses lèvres. Harold Saxon leva le regard lui aussi et remarqua, entre deux nuages, une masse de vapeur dorée qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un cumulonimbus menaçant.

- Il a réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. Les Paroxymores sont libérés !

Une pluie d'or s'abattit alors sur toute Londres, sur la ville entière et sur ses habitants en pleurs. Un mince rayon de soleil transperça le nuage et offrit ainsi un magnifique spectacle de reflets et d'éclat majestueux. Tous sortirent au dehors pour contempler ce tableau d'une rare beauté, levant les paumes vers le ciel, priant et chantant des louanges ancestrales, bénissant ce cadeau de la vie, cette pluie d'émotions intenses qui annihilait en eux tout désespoir, toute tristesse, ne laissant dans leur cœur que la joie, la simple et si précieuse joie de vivre, l'amour de chacun.

Le Maître cria de rage et frappa du pied dans le sol de béton, incapable de se maîtriser, d'accepter son échec !

- Non ! C'est pas juste ! Non ! Non ! Et Non !

Il attrapa alors Rose par la gorge et, aidé d'une force herculéenne, l'envoya dans les airs sur une distance de six mètre. La jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le sol, son jean éraflé de haut en bas laissait entrevoir quelques filets vermeils de sang.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait ! beugla l'autre en revenant à la charge. Tu as tout saccagé ! Tu as anéanti mon projet !

Rose s'angoissa, ne sachant si elle survivrait au prochain coup. Elle devait absolument riposter… mais comment ? Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle et ne découvrit en tout et pour tout qu'une caméra de la BBC branchée en direct, des câbles, des micros, des cassettes vidéos, des paperasses de journalistes abandonnées là dans un moment de folie, des chaises pliée…

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Hein ? Comment espères-tu te battre ? Tu n'as rien, absolument rien pour toi ! Pauvre enfant abandonnée… tu ne vaux pas un clou sans ton Docteur !

Une chaise ? Elle pouvait lui jeter une chaise au visage ? Oui pourquoi pas… une chaise qu'il dématérialiserait en quelques secondes d'un claquement de doigts ? Non, non, non, non, il fallait autre chose. Que ferait le Docteur ? Que ferait-il vraiment ? Qu'opposerait-il face au plus grand danger que n'ait jamais connu la planète ?

- Des mots… souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux vous battre… avec des mots. Avec _ses_ mots. Car n'est plus fort, rien n'est plus violent, rien n'est plus beau dans toute cette galaxie, dans ce vaste Univers que la parole du Docteur. Une parole que j'ai adulée, une parole que j'ai acquise avec le temps, une parole qui sert à la fois d'arme, de bouclier et de Bible pour chaque être vivant. Une parole sacrée, celle du dernier et véritable Seigneur du Temps, le défenseur des justes causes, l'homme qui donnerait sa vie pour un inconnu. Oui cet être si incroyable qui a tant fois en l'humanité !

- Arrêtez… souffla le Maître mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'ils passaient direct par le biais de la caméra de la BBC.

- Parce que l'espèce humaine mérite d'être défendue Monsieur Saxon ! Nous faisons tellement d'erreur mais au final, nous sortons toujours meilleurs de ce que nous étions jadis, nous remettant sans cesse en cause, évoluant avec les années, devenant toujours plus fort, toujours meilleurs, et ce au fil des siècles ! Que dis-je ? Au fil des millénaires ! Le Docteur protège si souvent la planète Terre, voulez-vous que je vous dise pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il sait que l'espèce humaine est capable de grandes choses ! Il sait qu'en chacun de nous réside une force…

- Fermez-la !

Une foule de personne, d'adultes, d'enfant, de vieillards, une masse de monde indénombrable fit son apparition au coin des rues, intrigués par cette jeune femme aux paroles sages sur le point de mourir.

- La force de vivre libre, la force de contrer l'envahisseur, la force de combattre toute forme de dogmatisme, la force de vous résister Harold Saxon, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais surtout, au par-dessus tout…

Peter et Mickey sortirent en trombe du bâtiment de Torchwood et coururent à l'encontre de Rose, armés tous deux de Beretta, prêt à abattre cet homme ignoble et sans scrupule. Mais ils durent malheureusement faire face à un autre problème : la foule. Deux milliers de personnes hantaient à présent la petite rue, encerclant Saxon et Rose, prêts à intervenir en faveur de la jeune femme si le Maître venait à exécuter un quelconque geste suspect.

- La force d'aimer, et de garder l'espoir quelle que soit la gravité de la situation, conclut-elle finalement plus à l'aise devant ce peuple inconnu et favorable à sa cause –l'union fait la force. Oui, c'est pour cette raison que le Docteur, cette légende vivante de neuf cent trois ans, garde foi en nous, et c'est pour son dévouement, pour son humanité, pour sa grâce et sa tolérance que je continue à avoir foi en lui…

La Maître, voyant que la situation allait en s'aggravant, baissa finalement son tournevis laser, comprenant sans mal qu'au moindre geste suspect, tous ces gens hypnotisés par ces belles paroles –_ses_ paroles- lui sauteraient au cou et l'écartèleraient sans ménagement des pieds à la tête. Il afficha un sourire de mauvais perdant et émit un petit rictus très ironique. Mickey et Peter parvinrent enfin -après de nombreuses bousculades et conflits en tout genre- à rejoindre Rose. Le jeune homme s'empressa de menotter le Maître tendit que Peter Tyler serra sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Ca va Papa, merci…

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes. Rose leva les yeux vers le ciel, voyant le Paroxymore dessiner dans les airs son visage si angélique. La foule émit quelques exclamations empruntes de béatitude, croyant à la renaissance d'un Messie. Une pluie d'or tomba à nouveau et perla sur le visage de Rose, le magnifiant plus encore par sa lumière et sa grâce rayonnante, par sa joie si naturelle, par sa fougue d'enfant rebelle au grand cœur… Si le Docteur avait été là, possible qu'il soit littéralement tombé sous le charme. Mais qui sait, peut-être était-il vraiment là ? Caché dans cette populace dense et perpétuellement en mouvement ?

- J'espère pour vous qu'il ne sait pas à quel point vous l'aimez…, siffla alors le Maître emmené par les autorités.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rose soudainement inquiète.

- Parce que ça le tuera ! cria-t-il avait de disparaître dans la masse de monde.

Rose leva les yeux vers son père. Ce dernier passa un bras réconfortant au-dessus de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans la populace, prenant tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

- C'est ta mère qui va être contente si elle voit tout le pays débarquer à sa porte !

Rose sourit. Les passant tendirent les mains vers elle, la touchèrent, comme en proie à une adulation toute nouvelle, vérifiant bien que cette jeune femme au caractère farouche était bien réelle. Toutefois, parmi les caresses, parmi les tapes amicales dans l'épaule ou sur le derrière de la tête, une personne, une seule parmi toutes celle réunies à cet instant, une seule serra sa main. Un seul parmi tous saisit ses doigts vagabonds le long de son corps et les mêla aux siens, le temps d'une seconde, d'une infime seconde, avant de relâcher et de disparaître dans la foule.

Rose sursauta, surprise, le cœur bondissant de joie et d'espoir. Elle aurait reconnu cette étreinte entre mille, ce si doux contact, cette caresse si tendre… Elle se retourna vivement, furetant dans la populace, mais n'aperçut en tout et pour tout qu'une ombre, un profil furtif qui s'évapora parmi tant d'autres. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, puis, après un bref soupir désillusionné, reprit son chemin avec son père.

- C'est quand les élections déjà ? demanda-t-il de cet air lourd de sous-entendus.

Rose sembla lire en lui et rejeta aussitôt l'idée, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Non, non, non ! C'est hors de question !

- Je voterais pour toi ! renchérit-il sur le même ton plaisantin.

- J'ai dit non !

- Je suis sûr que tu aurais la majorité !

- NON !

- Bon c'est bien…, soupira-t-il soulagé.

- Quoi, tu n'étais pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour voir comment tu comptais convaincre ta mère ce soir !


	17. Chapter 17

- Vous en étiez amoureux ?

Le Docteur lâcha un faible soupir de regret, sans quitter Kate des yeux, à la fois gêné et importuné par la question. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre… si ? Arf ! Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils toujours intéressés par ce genre de détails intimes qui ne regardaient personne ? Hein pourquoi ? Il ne se sentait pas réellement contraint de révéler quoique ce soit, mais quelque chose -une sorte de culpabilité ou de remords- lui nouait l'estomac et l'incitait bien malgré lui à dire la vérité… Il inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la bouche et…

Et alors deux gardes armés pénétrèrent en trombe dans la cellule, armes et seringues en main, interrompant cet épisode de révélations pour le moins palpitantes –quoique sans grand intérêt. Ils attrapèrent Kate par les cheveux, la plaquèrent violement au mur sans se soucier de ses gémissements :

- Ouch ! Docteur ! Argh !

- Que faîtes-vous ? Laissez-la ! s'enragea le Gallifréen en s'approchant vivement, prêt à défendre sa compagne quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Restez où vous êtes ! le menaça l'un des deux inconnus en pointant son arme ionique dans sa direction.

Le second, qui maintenait toujours Kate sous son emprise, saisit la seringue et la planta brutalement dans son cou avant de transfuser le liquide doré dans son organisme. La jeune femme cria de douleur, le sang bouillonnant sous l'effet du produit inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta soudainement le Docteur. Que lui injectez-vous ? Répondez !!

Ils relâchèrent finalement Kate, qui s'effondra à terre, et se retournèrent vers lui, affichant tous deux un sourire malveillant.

- C'est de l'essence de Paroxymore, déclara alors celui qui tenait la seconde aiguille.

- Quelle essence ? Quel sentiment cherchez-vous à amplifier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta le Docteur plus fort, craignant de déjà connaître la réponse.

Les gardes s'approchèrent, l'un prêt à faire feu au moindre geste suspect, incitant le Gallifréen à rester tranquille. Il se recula pourtant instinctivement, fuyant comme à son habitude, mais heurta par mégarde l'un des murs de la cellule trop petite. Ne trouvant aucune échappatoire, il laissa les gardes venir à lui, il les laissa sortir la seringue, et impuissant, il les laissa finalement le droguer.

Il gémit et tomba lui aussi à genoux, la main plaquée à l'endroit endolori où ils avaient sauvagement planté l'aiguille. Le liquide mettrait un certain temps avant d'agir sur son cerveau, toutefois, il craquerait, à un moment où à un autre, il succomberait.

- Quel sentiment cherchez-vous à amplifier avec cette essence ? répéta-t-il toujours plus inquiet par la réponse qui tardait à venir.

- La rage, la colère, la haine. On veut montrer à cette planète à quel point vous êtes méprisables, à quel point vous êtes meurtriers… et puis il faut faire durer le spectacle.

- Vous influencez notre libre-arbitre, en quoi êtes-vous meilleurs que nous ?

- On a toujours le choix Docteur, ricana l'un des deux.

_Enfin libre !_

Ils disparurent alors derrière les barreaux de la cellule. La grille donnant sur l'Arène grinça sinistrement, puis se leva, laissant une nuée de sable ardent pénétrer dans l'endroit clos. Le Docteur s'approcha de Kate et l'aida à se relever. La jeune femme toussa faiblement sous l'irritation de la poussière dans sa gorge, et sans lâcher le Docteur, se redressa difficilement.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre du terrain, accueillis par les huées méprisantes de la foule en délire. L'endroit était semblable au Colisée, à deux ou trois détails près, c'est-à-dire des plates-formes volantes où siégeaient les aristocrates, des écrans géants où l'on pouvait discerner en gros plan les prisonniers châtiés ainsi que deux ou trois hologrammes publicitaires pour des vêtements bon marchés… Le soleil meurtrier de la planète transformait l'atmosphère fraîche et humide des cellules en un véritable désert aride. Le sable semblait rougi par endroit, marquant là les signes récents d'une bataille sanglante.

- Je ne vous déteste pas suffisamment pour vous tuer… si jamais vous vous posez la question…, déclara alors Kate en s'immobilisant devant le stade bondé.

- Vous ne serez pas soumise à la drogue du Paroxymore.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

- Un long séjour dans le Tardis vous immunise contre ce genre de drogue.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il embarrassé. Le Tardis sert de traducteur universel, et pour ce faire, il agit sur le cerveau des humains. Mais un sous-programme intégré permet également de soumettre l'encéphale à tous sorte de contrôles mentaux et immunise ainsi la personne contre toute attaque de ce genre…

- C'est gentil de prévenir !

Kate secoua la tête, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, rassurée malgré la situation dramatique. Le Docteur apparaissait quant à lui plus maussade, fixant d'un air buté ses converses blanches.

- Quoi ? s'intrigua-t-elle remarquant sans mal sa mine d'enterrement.

- Rien.

- Okay…

Elle soupira dans une moue exaspérée. Quand apprendrait-il à lui faire confiance ?

- Je ne suis pas immunisé contre le sang du Paroxymore, lâcha-t-il alors contre toute attente.

- Mais enfin, s'étonna Kate un peu perdue, vous vivez dans le Tardis jour et nuit ! Si quelqu'un devrait avoir le cerveau bousillé par cette machine infernale, c'est bien vous ! Non ?

- J'ai perdu mon système immunitaire, ma faculté à guérir en un clin d'œil et je doute que le Tardis me soi d'un grand soutien dans une mauvaise passe. Je vais mal pour lui alors il va mal pour moi et ne me protège plus…

- Je vois…

- Vraiment ?

- En fait pas du tout, mais j'aime bien vous faire croire que je comprends tout ce que vous dîtes !

Le Docteur eut un maigre sourire. Décidemment, Kate avait toujours le mot pour rire, comme Rose. Oui elles se ressemblaient toutes deux, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup trop, ce qui d'un point de vue statistique était quasiment impossible. Il se promit de résoudre cette énigme plus tard, du moins s'il survivait à ceci.

Les autres cellules disposées en cercle autour de l'Arène s'ouvrirent alors sur de nombreux prisonniers en piteux état, blessés pour la plupart, aussi larges que des armoires à glace et probablement aussi forts qu'Hercule.

- Kate…, appela-t-il d'une voix douce et presque inaudible.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé de vous avoir embarqué dans cette galère…

Kate aurait volontiers cédé à la panique, sangloté dans ses bras en attendant le coup fatal, désespéré jusqu'à mourir d'angoisse, mais une force intérieure, une force phénoménale –que l'on appelait plus communément folie- lui donnait le courage qu'elle n'aurait pas eu en temps normal. A moins que ce ne soit un effet secondaire dû à la présence du Docteur ? Une sorte de défi : lequel des deux craquerait en premier ? Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'allait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et déclara d'une voix calme, posée, tandis que les gladiateurs s'approchaient sabre en main :

- Et moi Docteur je vous suis reconnaissante, absolument reconnaissance de m'y avoir embarquée… Ma vie n'aurait pas valu la peine d'être vécue sinon.

- La vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue, lança-t-il solennellement.

- Non, pas quand on est seul…

Il baissa à nouveau la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement cette remarque pertinente. Les guerriers approchaient, près à réduire en charpie ces deux inconnus peu menaçants. Le cœur de Kate tambourinait plus fort à chaque seconde contre sa cage thoracique, prêt à forcer cette barrière d'os et à s'enfuir en courant. Elle se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant ainsi de crier d'angoisse et d'horreur. Le Docteur contemplait l'Arène d'un œil sévère et grave, se préparant d'ores et déjà au destin qui allait frapper.

Il attrapa doucement la main de sa compagne, la serra de ses doigts délicats et attentionnés, lui apportant là le réconfort tant inespéré qu'elle demandait secrètement depuis le début de cette aventure.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en levant fièrement la tête face au guerrier qui courut à la charge dans leur direction.

- Quoi : oui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en resserrant plus fortement sa main, angoissé par l'arme que leur assaillant leva dans les airs.

- Vous m'avez posé une question, j'y réponds.

- J'ai posé des tas de questions !

- C'est le souci des gens qui sont trop curieux !

Il sourit maigrement, sans quitter des yeux le regard assassin du guerrier abattant son sabre sur eux.

- Vous l'êtes toujours…, conclut Kate en réponse à cet énigmatique « oui », avant de fermer les yeux et d'anticiper le coup fatal.


	18. Chapter 18

- STOP ! hurla alors le Docteur contre toute attente.

Les guerriers qui couraient à leur encontre, qui s'apprêtaient à les écarteler, s'arrêtèrent instantanément, comme sous l'ordre d'un dieu tout puissant. Le Docteur avait cet effet là, celui de commander aux hommes d'une simple voix. D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas de parler et enchaîna aussitôt :

- A quoi cela vous avancera-t-il de nous tuer, hein ? A quoi ?

- A vivre plus longtemps, déclara un Hercule dans son dos.

- Parce que vous appelez ça vivre ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant. Vous vous battez jusqu'à la mort, et si vous ne mourrez pas aujourd'hui, vous mourrez sans doute demain ! Mais à quoi cela vous avance-t-il au fond ? Vous n'allez jamais de l'avant, vous stagnez ! Toujours tuer, tuer et encore tuer jusqu'à ce que vous soyez vous-même tué ! Ca ne rime à rien !

- On espère gagner notre liberté ! râla un autre en s'ajoutant à la petite troupe de soldats réunis autour du couple.

- Votre liberté ? répéta le Docteur. Vous pensez réellement que les gens qui ont autorisé ces jeux horribles, ces jeux sanglants, vous laisseront sortir un jour ? Qui se battra après pour leur plus grand plaisir si vous n'êtes plus là ? Hein qui ?

Kate se risqua à ouvrir un œil, pour distinguer une vingtaine de prisonniers armés, prêts à leur sauter à la gorge au moindre geste suspect. Cependant, ils ne sautaient pas, au contraire, ils semblaient plus calmes à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque mot que le Docteur prononçait. Eh oui, le Docteur avait aussi ce pouvoir. Comme l'avait si intelligemment remarqué Rose face au Maître, sa plus grande et sa plus précieuse arme n'était rien de plus que sa parole et ses mots…

- Vous êtes prisonniers, mais vous avez des droits ! Le droit de vivre, le droit de penser, et le droit de refuser le combat !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? demanda fébrilement un jeune adolescent le visage crasseux.

Le Docteur les contempla l'un après l'autre, le regard empli de compassion, et déclara d'une voix calme et solennelle :

- Cessez de vous battre, chacun d'entre vous, baissez les armes ! Ils ne pourront pas vous obliger à tuer si vous ne le voulez pas !

Le Nouvel Empereur, qui comprenait alors la situation du haut de sa plate forme volante, se leva sous le regard de tous les participants et spectateurs. Kate sentit le vent tourner et chercha bien vite quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les aider. Ainsi, elle remarqua un reflet luisant dans le sable, à une dizaine de mètres de là… Titius attrapa un micro et déclara à l'attention des gladiateurs en contrebas :

- Cet homme est un manipulateur capable de vous souiller l'esprit ! Tuez-le ! Tuez le et je ferais de vous des hommes libres et indépendants ! Parole de César !

Les guerriers n'en crurent d'abord pas leurs oreilles. La liberté ? Il leur promettait la liberté à condition d'éliminer ces deux inconnus ? Parole de César ??

- Non ne l'écoutez pas…, enchaîna gravement le Docteur. Vous ne gagnerez pas de cette façon, non ne…

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus. La faible lueur d'innocence et d'espoir qui avait ébloui leur regard l'instant de quelques secondes disparut sans tarder, balayée par le vent brûlant du meurtre et de l'assassinat.

- Tant pis…, lâcha le Docteur avec un sourire crispé. Au moins j'aurais essayé. Kate ?

- Oui ? répondit distraitement la jeune femme, le regard attiré par le reflet non loin de là.

- Courez !

Sans lâcher la main de l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent en détalant –chose peu simple dans le sable. Les guerriers chargèrent, tous aussi sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Les deux fugitifs faisaient face à une impasse, ne sachant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Kate s'approcha alors de ce mystérieux reflet qui luisait à ses pieds, dépoussiéra le tout pour découvrir deux épées flambant neuves, déposées là par une main bienveillante.

- Non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi…, murmura le Docteur peiné.

- Vous préférez mourir ? ragea-t-elle en lui lançant l'une des deux armes.

Il l'attrapa au vol, sentant la colère gagner du terrain, la haine et la mélancolie le ronger de l'intérieur.

_Ces imbéciles ne méritent que la Mort, rien de plus ! Ils sont une honte à l'Univers tout entier ! Des meurtriers assoiffés de sang… Docteur, tu DOIS les éliminer !_

Il devait d'abord lutter contre lui-même, oh que oui. Une fois son démon libéré, il ne pourrait reprendre le contrôle, il le savait. Kate lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches lorsqu'un guerrier l'attaqua. Elle leva la lourde lame dans les airs et l'entrechoqua avec son assaillant qui recula sous la force du heurt, complètement surpris. Elle enchaîna avec un autre coup habilement porté qui frappa le casque d'un second, et para l'assaut d'un troisième qui s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge.

Le Docteur l'observait faire, sourcils froncés, visiblement tout aussi surpris que les valeureux combattants :

- Où avez-vous appris à manier l'épée ?

- J'ai fait un peu d'escrime…, balbutia-t-elle en repoussant l'attaque massive d'un géant.

Hercule la rua de coup qu'elle para difficilement, jusqu'à ce que leurs épées s'entrecroisent pour ne plus se séparer. S'engagea alors une épreuve de force : celui qui cèderait sous la puissance de l'autre. Kate sentait ses membres se raidirent sous l'effort, repoussait tant bien que mal la lame aiguisée de son assaillant, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Voyant qu'elle perdait du terrain, elle envoya un puissant genou dans l'entrejambe du prisonnier qui se plia en deux sous la douleur aiguë.

- Je doute que vous ayez appris ça à l'escrime, nota le Docteur grimaçant.

- Je suis allée au lycée, comme tout le monde ! se justifia l'autre en assommant un jeunot d'un revers extrêmement bien envoyé. Docteur attention !

Le Gallifréen se retourna juste à temps pour remarquer un homme prêt à abattre son sabre. Il para l'attaque à l'aide de son épée étincelante, récemment forgée, gravée ça et là de dessins mythiques. On pouvait également distinguer à sa surface une fine écriture lithographiée, discrète en somme, mais pas moins mystérieuse. Les lettres luisaient sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, des lettres qu'il avait appris à reconnaître et à peser avec le temps : _Bad Wolf._

Le Docteur, resta un instant songeur, ne comprenant pas. D'abord dans la cellule, et puis sur cette épée ? Que diable signifiait-il cela ? Le retour de Rose ? Un message d'adieu, de soutien ? Il n'en savait rien, absolument rien, mais ces quelques lettres -qui auraient dû l'effrayé au plus haut point- le soulagèrent d'un lourd fardeau : celui de son démon intérieur qui fuyait sous l'assaut de cette émotion forte que l'on appelle plus communément l'amour perdu.

_Je reviendrais ! Ne crois pas que la bataille soit finie, oh non mon Docteur !_

Animé d'un nouveau souffle d'espoir, il combattit donc aux côtés de Kate, repoussant les attaques de leurs assaillants, parant, feintant, assenant coups habiles et harmonieux, le tout dans une parfaite synchronisation. La foule resta étrangement silencieuse au spectacle ces deux héros qui, après avoir incité à la paix, se livraient à présent corps et âme dans une bataille qu'ils n'avaient pas voulue. Le plus étonnant fut de constater que jamais ils n'ôtèrent la vie à qui que ce soit, épargnant leurs victimes avec toute la bonté et la grâce dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Les huées citées précédemment virèrent bientôt aux clameurs et aux applaudissements, le mépris se transforma bien vite en une admiration peu commune et c'est ainsi que nos deux valeureux combattants gagnèrent le cœur des hommes et des femmes qui les avaient condamnés plus tôt à ce triste destin.

- On fait une bonne équipe, vous ne trouvez pas ? sourit le Docteur entre deux coups d'épée.

- Oui, quoique j'aurais préféré être aux côtés de Russel Crow, le beau Maximus ! avoua l'autre avant de sauter dans les airs pour éviter une chaîne meurtrière.

- Quoi ? s'indigna le Docteur faussement jaloux en sautant lui aussi. Vous vous moquez de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas dans mon personnage ? Je suis trop maigre peut-être ?

- Ne m'en voulez pas… -elle envoya son épée contre la hache sanglante d'un nouvel assaillant-… mais quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est écrit PROPRIETE PRIVEE sur votre front, en grosses lettres capitales rouges…

Eh oui, Kate était peut-être prête à affronter toute une armée de prisonniers enragés et dopés à l'essence de Paroxymore, mais certainement pas à Rose Tyler, non, non, non… Plutôt mourir tout de suite que de l'entendre piailler toute la journée au travers des miroirs !

Les prisonniers se firent moins nombreux, tantôt abandonnant le combat, tantôt trop épuisés ou assommés, si bien qu'après une longue heure d'efforts intenses, le Docteur et sa compagne se tenaient seuls debout dans l'Arène, face à la foule en délire qui chantait leur exploit. Le Gallifréen arborait une mine rayonnante, toute trace de colère et de mélancolie ayant disparu de son regard –du moins pour le moment. Il baissa son épée et déclara joyeusement :

- Eh bien ce n'était pas si dur que ça enfin de comp… ARRRRHHHH !

Kate se retourna vivement et découvrit avec horreur un spectacle qu'elle n'espérait jamais voir : le Docteur transpercé en plein cœur d'une épée rouge sang –_son_ sang… Il tomba à genoux, révélant derrière lui un jeune adolescent encore frêle, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes. Un garçon qui n'avait pas hésité à agir en traître, à se glisser dans leur dos durant ce bref instant de répit, tel un prédateur silencieux qui chassait en toute impunité, et l'avait froidement poignardé sans aucun état d'âme, prêt à tout pour sa liberté.

- NON ! hurla Kate totalement impuissante.


	19. Chapter 19

- NON ! hurla Kate totalement impuissante.

Elle sauta par-dessus le Docteur, attrapa le gamin par le col de son T-shirt troué, le plaqua au mur et leva son arme dans les airs, prête à le décapiter sans remords. Toutefois, tandis que l'épée s'approchait inexorablement de son cou, elle se stoppa dans son élan, les mâchoires serrées, le cœur en proie à une profonde tristesse et à une colère sans limite. Elle soufflait comme une bête, comme un taureau sur le point de charger, consumée de l'intérieur par cette haine sanglante que l'on nommait plus communément soif de vengeance.

_On a toujours le choix…_

Voilà ce qui était gravé sur la lame de son épée. Voilà le message de Bad Wolf, de cette étrange personne qui les avait précédé dans leur aventure. Voilà ce qu'elle lut dans le reflet de ce soleil meurtrier, au moment de tuer ce garçon. Voilà ce qui l'arrêta : une phrase, une simple phrase de cinq mots, une phrase assassine qui vous emplissait l'âme de doute et de responsabilité.

- Tu vas payer, ragea-t-elle mauvaise.

Elle l'assomma d'un très puissant coup de tête, tant et si bien que le gamin s'effondra à terre, complètement inconscient.

- Kate…, gémit le Docteur derrière elle.

- Oh non, souffla la jeune femme en s'agenouillant face à lui. Du calme Docteur, ça va aller, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, vous allez voir ! Je vais vous sortir de là, vous…

- Je… argh… je… j'arrive plus à… respirer…argh, balbutia-t-il dans un long râle douloureux.

Kate se sentit défaillir, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le Docteur ne survivrait pas à ce coup fatal, non pas cette fois-ci, pas dépourvu de son pouvoir de régénération. La lame saillante qu'on lui avait plantée dans l'omoplate embrochait à présent cœur et poumon et ressortait par le torse, fine pointe luisante, couverte de sang… le sang d'un Seigneur du Temps, le sang du dernier Seigneur du Temps.

- J'ai… arrrhh… j'ai mal… Kate… je…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, la douleur le clouait sur place. Ses poumons sifflaient, ses membres se raidissaient sous l'assaut toujours plus lancinant de la souffrance. Il tangua mollement de gauche à droite, perdant la notion d'équilibre, et s'effondra finalement à terre, incapable de lutter.

- Ca va aller Docteur, murmura Kate la gorge serrée en le rattrapant in extremis dans sa chute. Je vous tiens, ça va aller…

Elle l'allongea doucement sur le côté, prenant soin de ne pas le secouer. Il se tordit et cria une fois encore, un cri long et douloureux, un cri meurtri capable de percer les coeurs plus durs, un cri qui déchira l'âme de la pauvre Kate Wilson, impuissante devant l'inévitable.

- Je vais mourir…argh, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements. Je… désolé… je…

La jeune femme s'allongea à son tour sur le côté et lui fit face. Elle saisit sa main, une main inerte, froide et raide, comme déjà morte. Elle se pinça les lèvres, le contemplant silencieusement dans sa longue et pénible agonie, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur sa figure en pleur. Le Docteur se calma progressivement, la douleur se fit moins intense, le mal moins tiraillant. Son regard se voila, sa vue se troubla tant et si bien qu'après quelques longues secondes de râles étouffés, il murmura un nom, un nom qui ne voulait rien dire, si ce n'est tout :

- Rose…

De son bras encore valide, il leva la main vers le visage de sa compagne et le caressa du bout des doigts, le regard emprunt d'une nostalgie lointaine et accablante. Kate ne put réprimer un sanglot et saisit sa main, tâchant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Rose…, appela-t-il d'une voix plus distante.

- Je suis là Docteur, répondit difficilement Kate en serrant plus fermement ses doigts. Je suis avec vous.

Il la dévisageait intensément, en proie à des spasmes douloureux. Finalement un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire de joie, un sourire de bonheur. Oui, il était heureux en somme, car de tous les combats qu'il aurait pu livrés, de toutes souffrances qu'il aurait pu endurées, de toutes les morts possibles, celle-ci lui paraissait la plus belle de toutes : mourir en compagnie de Rose, de sa Rose… finir ses jours avec elle, auprès d'elle, pouvoir la toucher, la contempler une ultime fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Non, non rien dans tout cet Univers n'aurait pu le combler davantage.

- Je… j'ai… quelque chose à dire…

- Je vous écoute, murmura Kate comprenant sans mal qu'il délirait.

- Je suppose que… c'est ma dernière chance de le dire…

Il ne cessait de la fixer, de cet air hagard qu'ont les hommes quand ils font face à la plus belle créature de la création. Le Docteur croyait faire face à l'ange blond de ses rêves, à cette femme incroyable et espiègle, cette jeune et belle compagne au caractère farouche celle qui n'avait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait réellement, celle qui ne saurait probablement jamais…

- Rose Tyler… je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se stoppant net, tout calme… tout silencieux… serein en somme, sans aucun mouvement, sans aucune réaction. Son regard si expressif ne semblait plus fixer que le vide, le néant total. La faible étincelle qui luisait encore dans ses yeux venait de s'éteindre, soufflée par le vent froid de la Mort intransigeante. Sa respiration sifflante s'évapora dans son dernier soupir, un soupir imperceptible qui marqua à cet instant précis la fin tragique du dernier Seigneur du Temps…


	20. Chapter 20

- Non…, s'écria faiblement Kate. Non !

Elle se redressa soudainement, comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, prenant alors conscience que tout était bel et bien fini et le secoua légèrement, prise à nouveau de sanglots plus poignants.

- Docteur… non !

Elle fondit en larme, arracha l'épée qui avait eu raison de sa mort et la jeta au loin. Elle le retourna lentement sur le dos et vérifia ses fonctions vitales, refusant bien malgré elle cette triste fin. Malheureusement, le dernier Seigneur du Temps ne respirait plus, ses cœurs ne battaient plus et il n'avait plus aucune réaction notable pouvant témoigner de sa présence.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le Docteur ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux toujours ouverts, mais le regard éteint, fixant le vide indéfinissable du trépas. Kate peinait à respirer, trop atteinte sentimentalement par cette dure tragédie, prenant alors conscience que tout était peut-être bel et bien fini… peut-être…

- Non ! répéta-t-elle impuissante. Non, c'est trop simple de mourir !

Elle le saisit par les épaules le secoua plus fort, dans l'espoir vain sans doute d'en obtenir un contrecoup quelconque… sans résultat.

- Non, vous devez combattre ! Vous devez vivre ! La Mort est juste bonne pour les lâches ! Revenez !

Elle frappa du poing sur son torse ensanglanté, prise d'un profond désespoir, mais le corps du Docteur semblait bel et bien dépourvu de toute étincelle de vie.

- Vous avez fui toute votre vie ! éclata-t-elle alors. Depuis cette fameuse guerre, vous ne faîtes que ça : fuir ! Vous fuyez le bonheur, le plaisir, l'amour soi-disant que vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, prétextant que, puisque vous êtes éternel, puisque vous avez la responsabilité du Tardis, vous ne pouvez vivre une vie normale…

Elle attrapa ses mains et tenta de leur redonner vie en les serrant le plus vigoureusement possible.

- Mais je vais vous dire pourquoi vous fuyez réellement Docteur. Je sais pourquoi…. Vous avez peur ! Vous avez peur Docteur, oh que oui ! Vous avez peur de vous engager, peur de vous battre pour ce que vous chérissez, peur d'aimer et de perdre à nouveau tout ce qui vous tient à coeur, peur de souffrir, de tellement souffrir… Je vais vous apprendre un truc Docteur : la vie c'est la souffrance !

Elle le gifla, complètement hors d'elle, les larmes perlant inlassablement sur ses joues rougies.

- Et de toujours fuir la Vie, vous avez finalement trouvé la Mort ! Vous avez lâchement tout abandonné ! Tout !

Elle le claqua une fois encore, animée d'une rage mélancolique et le secoua davantage, avant de déclarer, consternée :

- Bordel vous n'avez même pas réussi à avouer vos sentiments à celle qui faisait battre vos deux cœurs ! C'est pour cette raison que vous avez déprimé, rien de plus rien de moins. C'est à cause de l'amour que refoulez chaque jour depuis sa disparition ! Oui Docteur ! Je vous apprend un autre truc là : vous n'êtes pas seulement dépressif, vous êtes amoureux ! Amoureux d'une femme que vous croyez perdue ! Et c'est cet amour impossible qui vous tue de l'intérieur !

Elle attrapa finalement son visage à deux mains, ce visage si paisible qui fixait le vide de ses grands yeux miroitant. Elle le souleva légèrement du sable et le contempla avec toute l'intensité et l'ardeur d'une femme réduite à une totale impuissance, mais une femme qui gardait malgré tout un espoir, un infime espoir.

_On a toujours le choix…_

Elle pouvait choisir d'abandonner, de le laisser partir, de renoncer… mais elle préférait de loin croire que tout était encore possible. Oui, elle choisissait de poursuivre, de continuer sans cesser, et c'est ainsi que, s'adressant à ce regard sans vie, elle déclara d'une voix douce et autoritaire :

- Je veux que vous vous battiez Docteur. Pour une fois dans votre vie, je veux que vous cessiez de fuir. Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, alors faîtes-le pour Rose ! Elle a tellement besoin de vous… Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez en dire, vous savez du plus profond de votre âme qu'elle ne vivra pas mieux sans vous. Ne renoncez pas à elle, non ne renoncez pas. Elle vaut mieux bien que ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle le dévisagea longuement, attendant une réponse, un geste, un soubresaut, un battement de paupière, un signe, n'importe quoi qui puisse attester d'une vie encore présente dans ce corps meurtri, n'importe quoi qui témoigne d'un Docteur toujours là, quelque part…

Un silence de mort régnait sur l'Arène. Des femmes en pleurs observaient la scène, un mouchoir dans les mains, logées dans les bras de leurs maris réservés. Même les cœurs les moins insensibles s'attendrirent à la vue de ce spectacle tragique. Les prisonniers qui reprenaient connaissance ne tentèrent pas d'achever la jeune femme et se maintinrent à l'écart, muets de honte. Seul l'Empereur Titius affichait une mine satisfaite –quoique ennuyée de l'intérêt que chacun portait à la scène.

Le soleil s'éclipsa, caché par un nuage menaçant. Le roulement sourd du tonnerre éclata au dessus de leurs têtes et résonna dans tout le Colisée, une pluie battante s'abattit sur le Docteur et sa compagne, les fouetta tous deux de part et d'autre. Plusieurs éclairs strièrent le ciel, le vent redoubla de puissance, et c'est alors que le miracle se produisit…

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Kate en se reculant vivement.

Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa du Docteur, une lumière blanche et atrocement brûlante qui aurait sans aucun doute irradié la jeune femme si elle ne s'était pas éloignée. La régénération ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour décrire ce à quoi elle assistait : magnifique. Tout bonnement magnifique, et effrayant aussi, car elle ignorait complètement sur quoi déboucherait cet état incandescent.

La lumière disparut enfin et révéla un Docteur gémissant, qui tentait bien malgré lui de reprendre son souffle, inspirant de grandes bouffés d'oxygène. Il n'avait pas changé, non rien en lui ne s'était modifié. Pas de nouveaux traits, pas de nouveau visage, non il restait toujours le même homme, à la fois charmant et joueur, guéri miraculeusement de sa blessure mortelle.

- Oh je n'y crois pas Docteur ! Vous êtes en vie ! Ce n'est pas une blague, hein, je ne suis pas en train d'avoir une hallucination, vous n'allez pas me claquer dans les doigts une seconde fois ?

- Kate…, balbutia-t-il égaré.

- C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, confirma l'autre complètement surexcitée.

Elle l'aida à se redresser et lui sauta au cou, le serrant autant qu'il est humainement possible de serrer un homme qu'on croyait perdre à jamais.

- Kate, répéta-t-il la voix écorchée, vous…

- Non, ne dîtes rien ! Je sais que vous m'en devez une belle…

-…vous…

- Mais si vous commencez à me sortir des belles formules de reconnaissance, je crois que je vais encore fondre en larmes

-…vous…

- Et j'ai horreur de pleurer devant les garçons…

-… vous…

- Et à meilleur raison devant les grands ténébreux aux cœurs tendres qui passent leur vie à courir…

-…vous…

- A sauver des civilisations, à…

-… vous m'étouffez ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

Kate ouvrit de larges yeux, et se rendit finalement compte qu'elle le serrait un peu trop fort. Elle s'en écarta vivement, complètement perdue et lui fit un peu d'air, espérant ne pas l'achever une seconde fois.

- Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle gênée.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et toussa un court instant sous le manque d'oxygène. Kate l'aida à se relever et à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes, passant un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule. Ils traversèrent tous deux l'Arène, au milieux des prisonniers qui s'écartèrent alors de leur passage, tête basse.

Le Gallifréen s'immobilisa soudainement, balayant l'ensemble de la foule Romaine. Finalement, tandis qu'un silence toujours pesant hantait les lieux, il déclara froidement d'une voix vibrante de colère :

- Ces jeux doivent cesser, et ce, à partir de maintenant ! Vous allez regretter, oh que oui ! Vous regretterez d'avoir assisté à ce spectacle sanglant, j'en donne ma parole ! Vous regretterez d'avoir aimé ces horribles loisirs !

_Bien dit mon Docteur… Voilà enfin un sentiment qui t'honore : la vengeance ! _

Kate fronça les sourcils. Le ton était froid, glacial même, imprégné de colère et de haine, ce qui sonnait faux avec sa personnalité. Se pourrait-il que l'essence de Paroxymore soit toujours en action dans son organisme ? Se pourrait-il que la rage qu'on avait tenté de lui transmettre ne s'échappe d'ici peu ? Le tonnerre gronda de plus belle, tel le présage d'un avenir menaçant…

Le Docteur apparaissant alors ténébreux –trop ténébreux-, dévisageant la populace avec mépris et dédain. Kate put discerner, tandis qu'un éclair zébra le ciel, quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de terrifiant, de bien plus terrifiant encore que la colère ou la haine : l'ambition, le pouvoir, l'ombre de la mort, un voile noir qui colorait peu à peu ses iris noisettes, qui souillait cet air joueur et innocent. Il claqua sèchement des doigts tandis que la pluie et le vent redoublaient d'effort. Le Tardis apparut alors comme par magie au beau milieu de l'Arène, appelé par un nouveau maître, un Seigneur du Temps plus puissant et plus dangereux que jamais…

- Je suis le Docteur, déclara-t-il peu avant de pénétrer dans la blue box, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, la plus haute instance de cet Univers, et à partir de ce jour, je deviens votre plus grand ennemi…

**La suite au prochain épisode, dans THE DARK DOCTOR…**

**(merci d'avance de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...) **


End file.
